The Future Story 2
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Sequel of 'The Future Story'. "The new adventure began not so long after I met her son friends' daughters and she donated her heart to me… and this time, just like what they said, I would be the one who would stand there… right on the spot where she stood before, and with her power, I'll complete my mission to make her dreams come true… to make my grandmother's dreams come true…"
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion and the Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Finally, I can make the sequel of 'The Future Story'! ^^

Actually, I've already wrote some concept for this sequel since a few years ago, but the old concept was accidentally gone, so I should think about the new concept before I write this.

Anyways, happy reading! ^^

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Reunion and the Heart**

* * *

"Huh, why do I get sick so often?" mumbled a pink haired girl who sat down on her bed, "Otousan, did okasan get sick so often like me?"

"Well, yes she did, Fami-chan," answered her father, Mr. Kotake Murasaki, "She got a heart attack so often. Even so, she tried her best to be healthy."

"If only I could meet her…" Fami sighed, "In fact, I never have chance to meet her."

"It couldn't help, Fami-chan. Your mother was gone right after she gave birth you, so… she even never had chance to see you. She never had chance to hear your crying," Murasaki sat down onto his daughter's desk and stroked Fami's hair, "and you just can see her photos."

"Yeah…" Fami bowed her head, "but still, that's not enough for me."

"Fami-chan," Murasaki hugged his daughter, "It must be because you want me to accompany you here today, right? I'm sorry, but I should go now. There's an important meeting this morning."

"You get it, huh?" she giggled, "It's fine, otousan. I don't mind if you can't accompany me here today. At least, I know that Auntie Tsubomi and Nozomi-chan will come later."

"Don't forget that you always have your grandparents here, Fami-chan," Murasaki broke their hug, "and speaking of them, I think your grandmother will come here to bring your breakfast soon."

"Not before she prepares yours in the dining room, otousan," Fami tried to smile, even though her face looked so pale, "Anyways, you should go now, or else you'll be late to come to your office. I know that your meeting is very important."

"Well then, I go now," Murasaki walked out from his daughter's room, into the dining room where his father read a newspaper and his mother prepared their breakfast.

"Good morning, Murasaki-kun," greeted his mother, an old woman whose hair was gray, even though a few of its strands were still in its natural color, red, "How about Fami-chan? Is she getting well?"

"Not really, but it's better than yesterday," Murasaki sighed, sat down onto his chair, "but still… I can't believe that her condition is even worse than Cathy-chan… when we were still in her age… I can't believe that my own daughter is seriously ill, and the only one way to save her is… find a new heart for her."

He put his head onto the table, "It's all my fault. I should be aware that probably, my daughter would suffer a heart defect like Cathy-chan before… If only I wasn't so busy to work in that time, Fami-chan…"

"Murasaki-kun, don't blame yourself anymore," replied his mother while she put the breakfast for him and his father, "By the way, are you sure that you don't want to take your breakfast with me and your daughter in her room?"

"It's okay, okasan. I'm in a hurry, anyway," he quickly took his sandwich and ate it, then drank his coffee and got up, "There's an important meeting this morning."

"Well then, good luck for your meeting!" she smiled, waved her hands, and after her son walked out from the house, she asked her husband, who was still reading the newspaper, "Tetsuya, would you mind if I take my breakfast with Fami-chan today?"

"Of course not, my dear, I don't mind," the gray-blue haired old man replied while he folded the newspaper in his hands, "Now, she needs you more than me. Moreover, I want to do something after this."

"Go to the soccer club?"

"No, Doremi. I don't want to go there," the old man shook of his head, "I want to go to Misora Elementary."

"That's exactly what I mean, Tetsuya," Doremi giggled, "I mean, the soccer club that I mean is Misora Elementary's soccer club, because I know that you become a senior coach there."

"Alright, you always know me so well," the seventy years old Kotake Tetsuya sighed, "Well then, go ahead. Our granddaughter is waiting for you."

"Okay," she blinked, then walked out from the dining room with two sandwiches and two cups of milk on a tray.

When she arrived at her granddaughters room, Doremi greeted, "It's time for breakfast, Fami-chan! Be glad!"

"Obaachan!" Fami smiled, "I'm so happy that you want to take your breakfast with me."

"Well, of course I am, Fami-chan," the old woman smiled back, "because you're my first granddaughter."

"Then, how about Nozomi-chan?" asked Fami, "She's Auntie Tsubomi's daughter, so she's also your granddaughter, right?"

"You're right, but you were born first. Three months before her," replied Doremi, "Moreover, it's you who lives here with me."

"Whatever. I'm just feeling bad for ojiichan," the pink haired girl sighed, "He probably wants to take his breakfast with you."

"Not really. He supports me to accompany you here," Doremi shook of her head, then put her tray onto the desk near the bed, "Your father said that you're getting well now."

"At least, better than yesterday," Fami sighed again, "but it's still so far from recover… right?"

"Fami-chan, what do you mean?"

"I hear everything," Fami admitted, "Yesterday, the doctor said to you that I… just could recover by… getting a new heart, right obaachan?"

"So you've already know about it, huh?" Doremi put her right hand behind Fami's back, "Don't worry, Fami-chan. We'll get a new heart for you."

"No, obaachan. I don't want to see someone else should lost her or his life just because of me," the young girl bowed her head, "I just recently learnt from school that people can't live without their heart."

"Fami-chan, the way to get a new heart is different with the way to get a new kidney or some litres of new blood," Doremi explained, "The donor of the heart should be the one who's already dead, but her or his heart is still capable to work well."

"From where do you know about it, obaachan?"

"The doctor told me before, when she said the possibility of your heart defect becoming worse a year ago."

"Obaachan, why should I get that serious disease?" asked Fami sadly, "Why is my heart different with anyone else's heart? And why…"

"To be honest, I also hope that you would fully recover soon, without receiving a new heart, but… that was just my hope. In fact, you really need the new ones."

The old woman sighed, then tried to change the topic, "Alright, now let's we take our breakfast, Fami-chan. It's better than if we keep talking about something gloomy like that."

"…"

"Okay, I know that you can't really recover until you receive a new heart, but it doesn't mean that you can't go back to school, right? You should eat enough breakfast to make you feel better, Fami-chan."

The pink haired girl finally nodded and took her sandwich, "You're right, obaachan. I want to go to school with Nozomi-chan and the others again."

"That's my granddaughter," Doremi took another sandwich from the tray. She then ate the sandwich with her first granddaughter.

"By the way, obaachan," after Fami finished her sandwich, she started a new topic, "Can I recover by magic? You said to me that if magic…"

"Even if magic really exist, we can't use it to heal you," Doremi cut what Fami said, "I mean, maybe we can use it, but there are some consequences for that ones."

"For example?"

"Uh, well… let's just say that… if someone healed you that way, your heart defect would move to her or him. You would be recover, but…"

"That illness wouldn't be really gone, right? It would just move to the one who saved my life?"

"That's right, Fami-chan," the old woman drank her milk, "That's the consequences that I mean."

"Oh, okay," Fami nodded her head while took her glass, "Now I understand."

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at Misora Elementary…_

"Nozomi-nee, can I follow you to visit Fami-chan?" asked a purple short haired girl to an older girl in front of her, "You know, you're my cousin, and she's your cousin, and…"

"You assume her as your cousin as well, right?" the mentioned girl continued what the purplette said, "Well, fine. You can go there with me and my mother after school."

"Thank you, Nozomi-nee!"

The brunette nodded, "You're welcome, Rizu-chan."

Right after she said it, the bell rang, and both of Nozomi and Rizuko walked into their own classes. Nozomi was in the fifth grade, just like Fami, while Rizuko was in the fourth grade.

Kounna Nozomi was Fami's cousin, as she was Tsubomi and Tonomi's daughter, while Hagiwara Rizuko was Nozomi's cousin, as she was Tonami and Tetsuo's daughter.

Because of their relativity connection, Fami, Nozomi and Rizuko became so near with each other, so that was why, even though Rizuko was a year younger than Fami and Nozomi, she respected both of them too much, while they also assumed her as their own sister.

In Nozomi's class, there was a transferred student from Tokyo named Nakayama Shiroyuki, and somehow, it was just like they'd ever met before, even though Nozomi knew that she never met her new friends before.

In another class, in the first grade, there was also a transferred student named Kawamura Izumi, and somehow, her homeroom teacher who was also Nozomi's mother was so happy to see her there.

' _Hima-chan, I'm glad that you're back here, after stay in France for a long time,'_ Tsubomi smiled, _'and now I'll be your daughter's teacher… what a coincidence!'_

 **.O.**

 _A few hours later, at the airport…_

"Mom, quickly! I want to see them!" shouted a blonde haired girl to her mother, "I want to see all of your friends' daughters!"

"I know it, Molly, but you should be patient," replied her mother, Sokuryoku Monica, "We bring so many things here, so we should make sure that there isn't anything missing from our luggage."

"Okay," Molly smiled, "I just want to meet them so bad. You said that some of them have the same age with me."

"Yup! They're Fami-chan, Nozomi-chan and Shiro-chan," Monica explained, "Then, there are also Rizu-chan and Izumi-chan, who are younger than you."

"I know it, mom," Molly giggled, "and this will be a great reunion."


	2. Chapter 2: The Sudden Heart Attack

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Finally, I can continue this fic. Fortunately, my writer's block is over, so I can get an idea to write this chapter.

For your review:

Jeffery Mewtamer: Thanks for your information. I know that probably, someone will (or maybe already?) find the better solution for heart defect than the heart transplant, but… well, I just don't have idea to start this fic smoothly. However, I don't graduate from the medical school, so… I don't really understand with something like this…

Even so, I still want to try to continue this fic, because I don't want to waste my own idea, and I'll be glad if any of you can help me to fix the heart transplant issue by reviewing this fic or offering help to be my beta reader for this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Sudden Heart Attack**

* * *

"Izumi-chan, can you follow me to my room? There's something that I want to talk about with you," asked Tsubomi to her new student right when her class was over, "Your mother called me this afternoon and said that she would come here to pick you up."

"Mom? Sensei, do you really know about her?" asked the little girl back, "Well, mom did say that one of the teachers in this school is her cousin, though…"

"I'm her cousin, Izumi-chan," Tsubomi smiled, "Your mother's name is Himawari, right?"

Izumi nodded, "It's her given name."

"Then, can you follow me to my room now? I want to introduce you to my daughter."

"Sure, I can," the little girl then followed her homeroom teacher to the teacher room, "Will mom also come here to meet you?"

"Of course she will, Izumi-chan," the young teacher opened the door, "Come in. My daughter also will come here soon."

"Okay, sensei."

Tsubomi sat down onto her desk while Izumi sat down onto a chair in front of her, then they waited for Nozomi and Himawari to come.

A few minutes later, Nozomi walked into the teacher room with Rizuko, while surprisingly, Himawari came there with Kirarin and Shiroyuki.

"Shiro-chan?" asked Nozomi. She was confused to see her new classmate in the teacher room, "Why do you come here now? Does our teacher command you to come here?"

"No, Nozomi-chan. I come with my mother," replied her, who then looked at Kirarin for a while before added, "I meet her near the school gate, and she asks me to come here with her."

"That's right, Nozomi-chan," Kirarin smiled, "I come here to meet Tsubomi-chan… your mother."

"Really?" the brunette then asked her mother, "Okasan, do you really know about Shiro-chan's mother?"

"Of course I know her, Nozomi-chan. Kira-chan is my best friend. My childhood friend," Tsubomi turned her attention to Kirarin, "How are you today? I heard that you and Tane-kun just recently move back here."

"Yeah, I'm fine, and we just recently move back from Tokyo," replied Kirarin, "How about you, Tsubomi-chan?"

"Well, I'm fine too, and I'm really glad to see you and Hima-chan here," Tsubomi smiled, but then her smile instantly faded as she added, "Not really fine, though… because I think about my niece right now."

"You mean… Murasaki-nii's daughter?" guessed Himawari, "What happened with her, Tsubomi-nee? Is there something wrong with her?"

Tsubomi kept silence, while Nozomi answered Himawari's question, "Fami-chan gets ill so often recently, and it makes okasan worry about her."

"Actually, before we meet you all here, we have plan to come to Fami-chan's house after school, to visit her," Rizuko added, "but then Auntie Tsubomi asked us to come here now."

"Hey, you must be… Nami-chan's daughter, right?" Kirarin recognized the purple haired girl in the room, then smiled at her, "No wonder that you call Tsubomi-chan as your aunt."

"Then, can we follow you all to Murasaki-nii's house?" asked Himawari to Tsubomi, Nozomi and Rizuko, "We also want to meet Fami-chan there."

"Uh, Hima-chan, don't you remember that Murasaki-nii lives at my parents' house since Cathy-chan died right after she gave birth Fami-chan?" Tsubomi asked back, made sure that her cousin still remembered about her brother's recent condition, "You said that you wanted to go to Murasaki-nii's… house?"

"Oh yeah, I don't remember about it," Himawari sighed, "Anyway, can we?"

"Of course, all of you can go there with us. We visit Fami-chan together now," Tsubomi stood up from her desk, "She'll be so happy to meet you all."

"Wait a minute, sensei," Izumi interrupted, "You said that you wanted to introduce me to your daughter…"

"We can introduce ourselves on the way to Fami-chan's house, so it's not a big deal," Nozomi smiled at the youngest girl there, "You're Auntie Hima's daughter, right? Okasan told me about you at the lunch break."

"Oh… okay," Izumi smiled back while walked out from the teacher room with the others, "Nice to meet you… uh…"

"I'm Kounna Nozomi, and you just need to call me Nozomi."

"Alright, nice to meet you, Nozomi-nee," said Izumi, "My name is Kawamura Izumi."

On the way to the mentioned house, Tsubomi, Nozomi, Rizuko, Kirarin, Shiroyuki, Himawari and Izumi talked about their recent life. Tsubomi then talked about her parents to Shiroyuki and Izumi.

"I think my parents will be glad to see you all," the violet haired teacher stated, "Especially my mother."

"It's been so long since the last time I met Auntie Doremi," Himawari realized, "I also have plan to visit my mother this weekend."

"Have you already tell Auntie Poppu that you move back here now?" asked Tsubomi to her cousin.

"I told her, and she was so happy to hear that," replied her, "I can't wait until this weekend, just to meet her… my mother."

"Then, how about you, Kira-chan?" Tsubomi turned her head to see her best friend, "Does Auntie Hazuki know that you live here now?"

"She knows," answered Kirarin, "Honestly, I wanted to meet her this afternoon, but she said that she wanted to go to somewhere else today."

"Did she tell you about the place that she meant?"

"No," Kirarin shook of her head, "She just said that some of her best friends came to her house and asked her to go."

"Her best friends?" Tsubomi raised her eyebrows, "Now I wonder where the place that she meant…"

When they arrived at the mentioned house, they were surprised to see some other people there. It looked like there was a reunion party in the house.

Tsubomi recognized one of her mother's guests there, a blonde haired young woman in an elegant gown…

"Hana-nee?"

 **.O.**

"So, firstly Moni-chan and Molly-chan met Auntie Momo at the airport, then they came here right when okasan prepared her lunch…" concluded Tsubomi after the others explained their presence at her parents' house, "Okasan and Fami-chan took their lunch together with Auntie Momo, Moni-chan and Molly-chan, and after that, Molly-chan played a bit with Fami-chan before she took a nap later."

"Meanwhile, Moni-chan requested to Ale-kun to pick my mother, Auntie Aiko, Auntie Onpu and Auntie Poppu up to here, and surprisingly, Hana-nee came to Auntie Onpu's house," Kirarin added, "Even so, it makes me wonder about something…"

The brunette young woman asked the blonde in an elegant gown, "Hana-nee, why do you wear that gown?"

"Well, that's the thing that I want to say to you all here," Hana-chan smiled before continued her words, "From now on, I become the Queen of the Witch World."

Nozomi, Rizuko, Shiroyuki and Izumi were shocked to hear Hana-chan's explanation, while Tsubomi, Monica, Kirarin and Himawari were so happy to hear the same news.

"Then, it means that you'll start to do your important mission soon, right?" Tsubomi smiled, "Congratulations, Hana-nee."

"That's right, Tsubomi-chan. I'll start to re-open the connection between the Witch World and the Human World soon," Hana-chan smiled back at the violet haired young woman, "and thanks for your congrats."

"By the way, Hana-chan… if now you become the Queen of the Witch World, then where's Yuki-sensei now?" asked Doremi to her witch daughter, "You know, now she becomes the former Queen, and…"

"Well, she lives in Human World now, travels around the world like what she did before," replied Hana-chan, "and you know what? She allows me to do something that I want."

"Something?" the gray-red haired old woman raised her eyebrows, "What is it, Hana-chan? You make me curious."

"Let me show you something," Hana-chan took her magic crystal out and casted some spell, made six other magic crystals in different shape and different color appeared, "She allows me to give back all of your magic crystals."

"Hana-chan, are you kidding? All of us have already decided that…"

"I don't care about your decision," the new Queen of the Witch World cut what her mother said, "I just want you all to take all of these magic crystals back, as a proof that all of us can fulfill our promise to meet again once I become the Queen."

"Well, you can say that, but…"

"Just take it, obaachan," once again, someone interrupted what Doremi said, but this time, it wasn't Hana-chan. It was Fami who walked downstairs and came to the others in the living room, "You worked so hard to get it long time ago, right? It's time for you to use it again, to help Auntie Hana reaching her goals."

"Fami-chan, you wake up…"

"I can hear your conversation from my room, and I decide to join with you all," Fami sat down onto a sofa, between Nozomi and Rizuko, "By the way, I see that otousan haven't gone home yet…"

"Well, he called me when you still slept in your room, and he said that he would come home a bit late, because he wanted to buy something for you."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled, "I can't wait for him any longer."

Fami then remembered something, "Well then, obaachan, please take your magic crystal."

"Eh, Fami-chan…"

"Please, I want to see you take your own crystal…" Fami demanded with a pitiful voice, "Obaachan, please…"

"Well… if only all of my best friends and… Granny Poppu also take theirs…"

"Hey, I also want to see you take it, obaachan," said Nozomi to both of her grandmothers, Doremi and Onpu, "Maybe, I didn't really believe in magic before, but now, as Auntie Hana comes here today, now I know that it's real. Obaachan-tachi just need to take your own magic crystals."

"Non-chan…"

"Hey, me too!" Rizuko also agreed with what her cousin said, "Obaasan-tachi, please take those crystals."

"Uh, Rizu-chan…" Onpu tried to make a reason, "We just don't want to see you all shocked. I mean… we probably would be looked younger than our recent condition once we took those crystals…"

"Honestly, I want to see you become younger, obaasan," cut Rizuko, "I want to see your younger look."

"Wouldn't it become a serious problem? I mean, many people out there would see us differently."

"We won't," Rizuko crossed her arms, while the other girls nodded, agreed with what she said.

The six old women finally sighed and gave up. Each of them took their respective magic crystals, and right after that, the six magic crystals sparkled… changed the look of the six old women while Tsubomi, Kirarin, Alex, Monica, Himawari, Fami, Nozomi, Rizuko, Shiroyuki and Izumi looked at them. All of them didn't notice that during the old women's 'transformation', Kotake, Murasaki and Tonami walked into the house and joined with them in the living room.

"What happened here?" asked the gray-blue haired old man to both of his granddaughters, Fami and Nozomi, "Where's your grandmother?"

"She's there…" replied Fami.

"She takes her own magic crystals while Granny Poppu and their best friends take theirs, and… they…" added Nozomi, "Well, you can see it with your own eyes, ojiichan."

Right after the brunette finished her words, the process was finished. Now they looked at the six old women who looked much younger. It seemed like, they became as young as their children.

"Okasan…" Murasaki's eyes widened while he saw his mother there, "You're changed… It's as if I was still in the elementary school now."

"He's right, dear," Kotake walked to his wife and stroked her now red hair, "I… don't know how to respond it. I can't decide whether I should like it or not."

Meanwhile, all of the girls looked so happy to see the change of their grandmothers, but suddenly, Fami put her right palm onto her left chest as she felt something wrong there. The pink haired girl then closed her magenta eyes and screamed in pain, caused all of the other people in the living room looked at her in horror.

"Fami-chan!" Doremi quickly caught her first granddaughter right before she fell onto the floor, "Oh no… you get another attack!"

"Obaachan, I… I can't hold it anymore. It's…"

"Fami-chan, don't say that. You should stay alive. We'll bring you to the hospital and…"

"No, obaachan. Just no… I don't want to see anyone look at you as a stranger. Just… Maybe it's time for me to meet my mother now."

"Fami-chan!" Nozomi shouted, "Don't go that fast! I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm sorry… Nozomi-chan… I just can't stay…" Fami passed out just before she could continue her words.

"FAMI-CHAN!" all of them shouted, but it couldn't help. The redhead checked her granddaughter's pulse, only to find out that she couldn't feel anything from her.

"No way! Fami-chan…" she whispered while her tears started to flow down onto her cheeks, "Do you really just… follow your mother like that?"

' _I shouldn't let it happen like this… Fami-chan should stay alive…'_ she hardly thought, _'She should get a new heart fast, or else, she would go forever… but how can we get it?'_

"The doctor," she immediately took out her phone cell and called someone whom she mentioned to ask if the doctor already found a donor, but then she gave up as the doctor said the opposite things. She closed her phone and bowed her head, thought hardly to find the way to make her granddaughter staying alive.

' _She needs a new heart… but even the doctor can't find it… What should I do now?'_

Suddenly, she thought about something crazy. Without thinking any further, she took out her magic crystal and stated, "I should do something with this."

Noticing her words, Hana-chan said to her mother, "Doremi, don't say that you want to heal Fami with your magic…"

"I'll do that, if that's the only option I have to save her," replied Doremi, "Fami-chan needs my heart more than myself."

"Doremi-chan, are you crazy? You'll die once you exchange your heart with Fami-chan's," asked Hazuki while she looked at her childhood friend with a serious face, "Don't you…"

"I'm sorry, but it's my final decision," the redhead apologized, "I never wanted to cast any forbidden magic before, but this time, I should do this."

"But why? Don't you want to reunite with us? With me and the others?" Momoko started to cry, "Don't you want to help Hana-chan reach her goals?"

"I wanted to, but…" Doremi looked at Fami's face before she surely added, "I'm sure that Fami-chan can do it better than me. She can help Hana-chan with my power."

Right after she said it, her magic crystal sparkled once again, then she shouted, "Replace Fami-chan's heart with mine!"

In an instant, a bright light surrounded both Doremi and Fami, and when it faded away, both of them fell onto the floor, unconscious…


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences and Decision

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Consequences and the Decision**

* * *

 _They fell onto the floor… along with a small pink magic crystal which suddenly lost its shine…_

All people around them shouted their name, made sure that both of them were still alive. Hana then checked both Doremi and Fami's condition, as she also was a doctor, and she found out that both of them were alive, it was just that…

"She did it. Her crystal isn't broken and she was alive…" the new Queen stated, "but still, her condition isn't really well. The pulse…"

Hana couldn't finish her statement. She was so confuse to talk about the weak pulse which she could feel from her mother, as it was the same pulse with the one that Fami had a few minutes ago. She was also confuse to say that Fami's condition was better now, as she felt the better pulse from the pink haired girl.

Both Kotake and Murasaki kneeled onto the floor behind them. The older man quickly hugged his wife's body tightly while the younger ones stroked his daughter's long, pink hair.

"Don't leave me alone here…" said Kotake softly near Doremi's right ear while his tears were starting to drop, "You know that we should be together forever, right?"

"Fami… I'm so happy that you look healthier than this morning, but…" Murasaki looked at Fami's face, "I don't know what should I feel now…"

The others just turned their attention to the four people who lived there, at the house where they were reunited, and each of them thought about something different.

Hana still didn't understand how her mother could think to do something extreme like that. She knew that Doremi loved her granddaughter so much, but she just didn't understand why Doremi was so sure that Fami could help her to reach her goal even better than if the one who helped the new Queen was Doremi herself. She just couldn't understand about Doremi's thoughts.

The new Queen then looked at Murasaki and Fami, and when she focused on Fami's face, she suddenly got another vision…

' _She seems potential…'_ Hana mentally said, _'Is it what Doremi feel when she decided to sacrifice herself… just for this girl?'_

Meanwhile, Tsubomi looked at her parents while remember about something which her mother had ever said before, not so long after she revealed her mother's secret…

Right on the same day when she revealed the secret, a wizard named Oyajide came there and took his dinner with her family, and when they talked about Hana, Doremi wondered if later she could meet Hana again or not once the blonde became a Queen.

That time, Tsubomi assured her mother that they still could meet Hana once she became a Queen, and now it was proven that what she said really became true; all of them could meet again.

Even so, now she could understand about her mother's worries. However, they just could wait until the day came, but they couldn't predict about what happened before and after that, or anything related to that day.

Tsubomi then remembered that Hana also had ever been afraid about the same thing, but then the former Queen sent her mother's fairy to live with them, to make sure that her mother would be save from anything which made Hana afraid, and speaking of the mentioned fairy…

"Wait a minute. Where's Dodo and the other fairies?" Tsubomi immediately asked while she realized that Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini and Fafa weren't reunited there like her parents and their best friends or like herself and her own besties, "Hana-nee, aren't they reunited here too like all of us?"

"Ah, I recall that they were with Toto at the old Maho-dou, and they promised to me that they'll come here later, but…"

"Queen Hana!" suddenly, Toto flew into the house with the other fairies, and all people there could see that Dodo was unconscious while Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini and Fafa brought her there, "We don't know why, but when we talked with Majorika and Lala at Maho-dou, Dodo suddenly fainted!"

"Eh?!" Kirarin, Monica and Himawari shouted, while Hana and Tsubomi sighed after they looked at Dodo.

"I know it. Dodo can feel what okasan did a few minutes ago…" Tsubomi bowed her head, looked back at her parents, "That's why, she also fell unconscious."

"Wait, what happened here?" asked Toto, "Queen Hana, do you know about…"

"One of my niece was seriously ill, and then… Doremi…" Hana finally said while she started to cry, "She used her power just to heal her granddaughter… I tried to stop her but I can't… What should I do now?"

"Hana-nee," Tsubomi grabbed both of Hana's shoulders, "Okasan will wake up, right? Then, Dodo also will…"

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi-chan, but I doubt that we can save them," replied the new Queen, "Fami-chan was nearly dead when Doremi casted her magic, and… I just can't guarantee that she will stay alive longer."

"No way…" she pulled her hands away from Hana's shoulders, "Hana-nee, you're the Queen. Can you just cast some spell so that you can save okasan?"

"I wanted to, but I can't. I'm really sorry, Tsubomi-chan," Hana tried to explain, "Doremi casted a forbidden magic, and it's the consequences which she should get, and I…"

"I hate you!" Tsubomi shouted, "Why can't you just do something for her? You're the Queen!"

"Tsubomi-chan… don't blame her…" someone opened her eyes, and it was the redhead (old) woman. She then tried to give her daughter some explanation in a soft tone, "Hana-chan's right… I… casted a forbidden magic… and it's an absolute rule that… even a Queen can't make any exception."

"Okasan…"

"This… is my decision… and you can't blame anyone, okay?" said Doremi, still in Kotake's embrace, "I'm ready to face anything that will happen with me… If my fate says that I should go, then…"

"Dear, please, I want you to stay," Kotake interrupted, "I can't live without you."

"You can, honey…" she surely added, then turned her head to see her son who still accompanied her unconscious granddaughter, "Murasaki-kun… is Fami-chan awake?"

"Well…" Murasaki looked at his daughter's face, watched her as she slowly opened her eyes and asked him, "Otousan? But how can I…"

"Fami-chan… come here…" Doremi hardly called her granddaughter, "There's something that I want to talk with you."

"Obaachan!" Fami immediately came to her grandmother, but then she realized something, "Wait, I recall that I just recently got a heart attack and then… I was even still not feeling well since this morning, but now I extremely feel better and… you…"

"Let's just say that… I give my heart to you…"

"Wait, what?! Obaachan, you can't do that!" Fami then looked at something on the floor, between her and her grandmother, which was her grandmother's magic crystal, "How can you do something like this? I never ask you."

"This is my decision, Fami…" Doremi tried to smile, "I want you to stay alive…"

"But…"

"Now you just need to touch that crystal with your hands…"

Realized about the thing that was going to happen, Hana rushed to them and asked, "Doremi, are you sure, you don't want to change your mind? I mean, Fami-chan is too young, and…"

"That's why I do this… Hana-chan, you need someone like Fami-chan, not me…" Doremi gave her reason, "Alright, maybe I'm… still not really old, but… I know what I can do… and I just can do this…"

She then turned her attention to everyone in the living room, "Minna, I hope all of you can understand that this is the only way that I should do… and this is the best solution for all of us… So don't blame Fami-chan just because of what happen with me today… However, this is my choice."

"Okay, I understand," Hana sighed, "Fami-chan, you can touch that crystal."

"But… what will happen with obaachan if I touch that crystal," Fami frowned, "I'm just… not sure…"

"It's okay… Fami-chan… I'll just… meet with your mother…"

"No!"

"Please… just touch that crystal and say 'goodbye' to me…"

"Obaachan…"

"I can see your future… and I know… this is the best for you…"

Fami was speechless, as she didn't know what she should do, but then Hana persuaded her to do what Doremi said.

"Honestly, I don't want something like this happen, but… I also see that you just can do this, for Doremi's sake… for your grandmother's sake, Fami-chan," said the new Queen, "Please touch the magic crystal."

"Ah… Auntie Hana…" Fami thought for a few minutes before she finally nodded, "Fine, I'll do it."

The pink haired girl then touched Doremi's magic crystal with her right hand, and suddenly, it sparkled again. In a moment, the magic crystal was dispersed into five different taps which Doremi had ever used in the past, but then all of those taps were fused into a new tap while Doremi's performance was back to normal and she closed her eyes.

"Obaachan, you changed back…" stated Fami, but then she noticed that her grandmother didn't respond her anymore…

"Obaachan!"

 **.O.**

 _Several days later…_

After the sad reunion day, everything changed. Right at the same day when Kotake held his wife's funeral, Hana put the unconscious Dodo in a small box at Maho-dou. Now, she was there with Majorika, Lala, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, Fafa and Toto.

"I don't understand," said Rere. The glasses fairy flew around the mentioned box, "Dodo-chan still can stay alive, while Doremi-chan… passed away…"

"It's because their bonds were broken right after Doremi casted that spell," Hana explained, "I learnt that the bonds between a witch and her fairy comes from their heart, and that's why, when you all were recently born, the only one who could understand all of your words was your own partner. Then…"

"In this case, as Doremi gave her power to her granddaughter, it also means that the bonds between her and Dodo is going to move," Majorika continued, "and that's the good news which comes from this unexpectable condition."

"Good news?" Mimi tilted her head, "Majorika, what do you mean? Dodo-chan is unconscious and you said that it was a good news?"

"At least she isn't dead," replied the old witch, "and when the day comes, someone will be her new owner, a new witch apprentice."

"Who is she?" asked Roro.

"Obviously, she's Fami-chan," answered Hana surely, "Well, it's true that the bonds between Dodo and Doremi is broken, but not between Dodo and Doremi's magic power, and speaking of that power, it also means that Dodo will have a new bond with its new bearer."

"Then, Fami will be Dodo-chan's new owner…" Nini concluded, "Even so, how about her memories with Doremi-chan? Will it be gone from her head, or…"

"I haven't known about it yet," Hana shook of her head, "It's still possible for Dodo to remember it, but it's also possible for her to forget it."

"Well, maybe if Fami keep trying to remind Dodo about her grandmother, she'll remember about her past life," Majorika crossed her arms, "Even so, Dodo's phase of life will return back from the start."

"Then, it means that she'll be younger than me now, right?" stated Fafa. Both Majorika and Hana nodded.

Hana then realized something while she looked at the clock in the wall, "Alright, it's time for me to call Fami-chan and the others. However, we should start Fami-chan's apprenticeship soon."

"Besides, we also should ask Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Poppu to live in the witch world, as it's better for them to live there now," added Majorika, "So, do you want to call them by yourself? Then it's better for you to wear human clothes."

"Eh? But Majorika…"

"Honestly, you were so lucky in that gloomy reunion, because there was a small parade near Misora Park, so everyone who saw you wearing your gown there would think that you came from the parade, but now they will see you as a stranger if you wear your gown out there," the old witch reminded the new Queen, "Just wear a regular clothes, Hana."

"Oh, okay," Hana flicked her fingers, changed her glamorous gown with a peach shirt and dark blue skirt, "I'll go with this suit."

Hana then walked out from the old shop, but unexpectedly, a few hours later, she came back with more other people…

"Hey, why do you all come here with all of your granddaughters?" asked Majorika, "Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Poppu… I ask you five to come here to talk about your moving to the witch world."

"Well, we're sorry to say this, but… I think we also can't help Hana-chan to reach her goal…" replied Hazuki, "We also think that… maybe it's better if we pass down our power to our granddaughters, so that they can help Hana-chan to re-open the relationship between the witch world and the human world, along with Fami-chan."

"Even so, how can you all think about this?" the old witch asked again, "Don't you want to use your magic power for something else?"

"We just want to encourage Fami-chan, so that she won't ever blame herself anymore," Aiko admitted, "Besides, we have become accustomed to live without magic, so it's better for us to give our power to our granddaughters. It's just like a relay runner pass down the baton to the next runner."

"Are you sure with that?"

"I'm perfectly sure, because Nozomi-chan keep asking me to do so," Onpu smiled, "Even Rizu-chan kept coming to my house just to persuade me."

"Obaasan!" Rizuko pouted, "Is it wrong if we want to do something to encourage Fami-chan? I, Nozomi-nee and the others just don't want to see Fami-chan sad."

"No, it isn't wrong. I'm just proud of you, Rizu-chan," Onpu stroked Rizuko's light purple hair, "I'm glad that you think about it."

Nozomi walked to her younger cousin, while Shiroyuki, Molly and Izumi looked at their respective grandmothers. All of them then walked to Fami and stood up around her.

"So… all of you come here with us just to… encourage me?" asked Fami in disbelief, "I think you all come here to let your grandmothers live in the witch world…"

"Nah, I don't want it happen. You know how melodramatic Tooru-jiichan is, anytime obaachan go out from their house," Nozomi shook of her head and giggled, "Besides, you're my cousin, and I want to support you to do your mission."

"Nozomi-chan…"

"She's right, Fami-chan. Let's we be a good team like our grandmothers," added Rizuko, "Well, we aren't really like them though… because I'm a year younger than you, Nozomi-nee, Molly-chan and Shiro-chan."

"Rizu-chan…"

"I and Shiro-chan just recently meet you, but we also want to help you," said Molly, "Fami-chan, let's we do our best!"

"Molly-chan…"

"My grandmother said that your grandmother was her childhood friend, and they were so near with each other," Shiroyuki looked at her grandmother's face before she turned back to Fami, "Well, we aren't a childhood friend though, I want to be near with you. Maybe even nearer than our grandmothers."

"Shiro-chan…"

"Let's we do our best, Fami-nee," Izumi held both of the older girl's hands and looked at her face, "We'll be a great team."

"Izumi-chan…" finally, Fami smiled at the five other girls around her and nodded, "Let's we do our best."

All of the six girls then formed a group hug, and after they broke it, they turned their attention back to Hana and Majorika.

"Alright then, Fami, take your tap out and press the button," commanded Majorika to the pink haired girl, "Then try to change your clothes quickly before the music ended."

"Uh… I never try to push it before, but…"

"Just press it and don't say anything!"

"Okay okay, I'll try it now… uh…" confused and a bit nervous, Fami asked, "Majorika?"

The old witch sighed, "Alright, it's not wrong for you to ask. I haven't introduced myself to you six yet. Now just press the button and transform."

The pink haired girl nodded, then pushed the button on her tap. Surprisingly, when she finished her transformation, she shouted something nostalgic while struck a nostalgic pose, at least for Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop and Hana…

"Puritti Witchi Famichii!"

The five other girls looked at her in awe, while the others looked at her in disbelief.

"Wait, how can you know about that phrase? And that pose?" asked Majorika, "Did someone tell you about those things?"

Fami shook of her head, "I don't know. Suddenly, I just think about that phrase and… it was just out from my mouth, then I think to make a pose."

"Hmm…"

"What do you think about, Majorika?" asked Nozomi, "Is it wrong if my cousin say something cool and make a pose like that?"

"That's not the problem, Nozomi-chan," replied Hana, "You know, Fami-chan do something which all of your grandmothers and I always did every time we transformed in the past."

"Cool! So that's why all of you are surprised…"

"Not only because of that," Majorika added, "Actually, a witch apprentice doesn't need to say that phrase and make a pose, but all of your grandmothers did it back then, and…"

"And?"

"The one who thought about that phrase and the pose first between them was Doremi."

"Obaachan?" asked Fami in disbelief.

Majorika nodded, "On top of that, you make the same pose which she made in that time."

"Eh?" Fami's eyes widened. She frowned, "Well, I'm sorry if actually I shouldn't say that phrase and struck that pose…"

"You don't need to apologize, Fami-chan," Hana giggled while tapped Fami's left shoulder, "It's okay if you want to do all of those."

"Really?"

"Of course," the new Queen smiled at her niece, then said to Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Pop, "Then, now for the rest of your team. As they should have a tap like you, all of their grandmothers should perform a Magical Stage to give them their own tap."

The five (old) women nodded, then quickly performed a Magical Stage with their own magic crystals, fused it and dispersed it again into five taps which similar with Fami's…

And with that, the new adventure began…


	4. Chapter 4: The New Group

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – The New Group**

* * *

Nozomi, Rizuko, Shiroyuki, Molly and Izumi immediately took their own magical tap while Fami noticed that their grandmothers' appearance was changed back.

"Wow, these taps are just like yours, Fami-chan," stated Nozomi while she noticed that Fami walked to her and the others, "Then, now all of us can transform like you."

Fami smiled, "Now we really become a team, Nozomi-chan, Rizu-chan, Shiro-chan, Molly-chan, Izumi-chan…"

"Well then, all of you just need to transform like Fami-chan, with your own tap," said Hana to the five girls, "You also can say the phrase and struck your favorite pose like Fami-chan did in her transformation."

"Great!" exclaimed Nozomi. The brunette with magenta eyes then pushed her tap's button while the four other girls pressed theirs, started their transformation.

Just like Fami, the five new witch apprentices shouted their own phrase and strucked their favorite pose, with Nozomi stood up between Shiroyuki and Molly, Rizuko stood up beside Shiroyuki, and Izumi stood up beside Molly.

"Puritti Witchi Izumichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Rizukochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Mollychii!"

"Puritti Witchi Shiroyukichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Nozomichii!"

"Cool! Next time, all of us should transform together like this," commented Fami, "I also want to struck my pose with you all."

"Then, you should struck your pose in the middle with me," replied Nozomi, who now was wearing a green witch apprentice outfit, "Because you're our actual leader."

"Nozomi-chan, you must be kidding," said Fami shyly, "I don't think that I can be a good leader for you all."

"Maybe, but obaachan knows that you can be a good leader. That's why she sacrificed herself just for you," Nozomi grabbed both of her older cousin's shoulders, "Well, I'm our class president, though, I agree with her about this. You can be a good leader for our team."

"Really?"

Nozomi nodded, "Moreover, you were the one who was always excited anytime you heard obaachan's witch story, while… I even have ever thought that she just lied to us, although in fact… she said the truth."

The brunette sighed, but then shook of her head and asked, "Anyways, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything, Nozomi-chan," answered Fami, "What is it?"

"Well… can you call me like the way obaachan usually called me? I mean… at least I want to hear someone calls me like that."

"Really? I mean… that's a special nickname for you from obaachan, and… even Auntie Tsubomi – your mother – doesn't call you that way."

"But I want you to call me like that."

"Wait, what are you talking about, you two?" asked Majorika, didn't understand with what Fami and Nozomi were talking about, "Nozomi, is there something wrong with your nickname?"

"There isn't anything wrong with it, Majorika," Onpu giggled, as she understand with what her older granddaughter talked about with her cousin, "Doremi-chan usually called Nozomi-chan with 'Non-chan', and now, she wants Fami-chan to call her like Doremi-chan did."

"Ah, so Nozomi-chan's name is really based from _her_ …" concluded Hazuki, "Anyways, I think it isn't wrong if Nozomi-chan wants Fami-chan to call her like that."

"See? Even they also agree with me," Nozomi turned back her attention to her cousin, "Fami-chan, please call me like obaachan usually did."

"Hmm…" Fami hardly thought, but finally gave up with her cousin, "Okay, I'll do it. From now on… I'll call you… Non-chan."

"Yey! Thank you, Fami-chan!" Nozomi quickly hugged her older cousin tightly while shouted happily, "You're my best cousin."

"Hey! Nozomi-nee, how about me?" Rizuko protested. The new purple witch apprentice walked to them, "At least, how if we share a group hug once again?"

"Ahem!" Majorika interrupted, "I doubt if you still have time for that or not, as all of you should start your training soon."

"Training?"

"Well, as you all become witch apprentices, you should strengthen your power so that you all can be the real _majingen_ ," explained Hana, "Then you can help me in my mission."

"Majingen? What is that?" Fami tilted her head, didn't understand with what Hana's said.

"It's the acronym of _majo-ningen_ , as you all will be half witch and half human," added the new Queen, "At least, I should make a bit differences between the pure witches and the witches which at first become witch apprentices."

"Well then, let's we start now…"

"Wow! Molly-chan, Izumi-chan, your outfit color are wonderful!" praised Rizuko to the turquoise and maroon witch apprentices, cut what Majorika said, "Those are just like blue and red, but…"

"Well, my outfit color is turquoise and Izumi-chan's maroon," Molly explained, "Turquoise is like half blue and half green, and maroon is just red in darker tone."

"I see."

"Excuse me, I don't think it's important for you all to discuss about your outfit color," Majorika politely complained, tried to not get angry with the girls, "We should talk about your training right now."

"Well, I don't want to defend them, but I should admit that their outfit color are different with ours," stated Aiko, "Molly-chan's outfit is neither blue nor yellow, even though she's me and Momo-chan's granddaughter."

"I think her outfit would be green, as it's a combination between blue and yellow, but in fact she gets turquoise, and the one who gets green is Nozomi-chan," added Momoko, "Then Izumi-chan gets maroon."

"At least, maroon is still not really far from red," Pop smiled, "and look at the outfit's model. It's more fashionable than ours, even if we compare it with our last outfit when we got our necklace tap."

But suddenly, right after she talked about the necklace tap, Pop's smile faded, "By the way, now I wonder if Anita-chan and the others are still alive or not…"

"I often try to contact Anita-chan, but I never get any response from her," Hazuki told Pop about her lost cousin, "Since she moved to South Korea with Fumio-kun…"

"Not only her, Hazuki-chan. I also lost contact with Ran-chan, Machi-chan and Dira-chan," Pop sighed, "Now I really wonder about them…"

"Obaachan…" Izumi looked at her grandmother, "You must be thinking about your old team again…"

"A-ny-ways… can we talk about the most important thing right now?" Majorika slowly said, but in a louder tone than her previous complain, "Fami, Nozomi, Rizuko, Shiroyuki, Molly, Izumi, try summoning your porons and your brooms."

"Okay!"

Following Majorika's instruction, the six witch apprentices summoned their porons and their brooms. The old witch then told them about their own magic spell.

"So, I have obaachan's spell…" Fami bowed her head, but then immediately looked at Majorika and added, "Well, it's logic, though… I'll try my best."

"Well, the last word of my spell is just like yours and Izumi-chan's though… the first three words are just too unique for me," commented Nozomi while she talked about her magic spell with Fami, "It's 'Piriran Pururara Fomofima Peperuto', and… it sounds fuzzy."

"Mine is so funny," Molly chuckled, "It's 'Paretun Rerokun Parirori Poppun'…"

The others also shared their magic spells. Rizuko exclaimed that her spell was 'Pupuru Pupu Famufimafi', while Shiroyuki found out that hers was 'Pakita Pikoto Piwipawapu'.

"Then my spell is 'Pikisho Pukishiro Pukiran Peperuto'…" Izumi tilted her head, "Wait, how can my spell have the same last word with Fami-nee and Nozomi-nee?"

"Maybe, that's because of the family relationship between us, Izumi-chan," Pop stroked her granddaughter's light brown hair, "My spell in the past also had the same last word with yours."

"Oh, okay…"

"Then, how about me? Grandma Ai, Grandma Momo, which one from you both whose spell had the same last word with me?" asked Molly curiously.

"Well, it's me," Aiko replied, "Maybe it's because turquoise and blue are similar."

"I hate to say this, but I think you're right, Ai-chan," Momoko gazed at the gray-blue haired old woman beside her, "As turquoise is the mixed between blue and green, while green also is the mixed between blue and yellow, that means blue is dominating more than yellow in turquoise."

"Momo-chan, you think about it too much," Aiko patted her shoulder, "That's not a big problem at all. However, Molly-chan is still our granddaughter, and will always be."

"You're right," Momoko smiled, "At least I was the one who picked her up from the airport when she first arrived here."

"Whatever…" the sporty old woman sighed.

"Wait, how about Rizu-chan and Shiro-chan?" Onpu noticed something, "Rizu-chan's spell doesn't have the same last word with mine, and Shiro-chan's also doesn't have the same last word with Hazuki-chan's…"

"Well, I'm not really sure, though, maybe it's because their first tap aren't like the first tap you got long time ago," Majorika guessed, "As their tap aren't the same tap, it also means that their poron are also… different with yours."

"Then, how about the others? They still have the same last word in their spell…" asked Hazuki.

"I hope we can find the reason soon," concluded Hana, before she shifted the topic and said to the six new witch apprentices, "Alright then, we should see if you six can exactly cast a simple spell. Majorika will ask some of you to make something appear with magic while also ask the rest to make something move, then we'll see if your spell really work like what Majorika asks or not."

"Then, I want to ask Fami-chan first," the old witch started. She thought for a few minutes before demanded to the soft pink haired girl, "Hmm… I want you to bring out something… delicious."

Before Fami-chan even had time to say her spell, Nozomi interrupted, "Wait, something delicious? Majorika, can I also cast a spell along with Fami-chan?"

"Non-chan…"

"Alright then, go ahead," the old witch granted, "Do what you want."

"Okay," Nozomi blinked. The two cousins then casted their spell.

"Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! A plate of steak appears!"

"Piriran Pururara Fomofima Peperuto! A bowl of cream soup appears!"

In an instant, the mentioned food appeared on the table in front of Majorika, who immediately ate the said food and finished it in just a few minutes.

"Well, not bad," commented the old witch, "At least I still can eat it, and it's really delicious."

"Hey, why do you eat it, Majorika?" Nozomi protested, "I think you commanded us to cast that spell so that we can eat our favorite food here."

"That's the only one way for me to know if those foods are really delicious or not. I should taste it," Majorika gave her reason, "and if it's really delicious, it's not wrong for me to finish the foods, right?"

"Well… you get the point, though…" Fami sweatdropped, "We became so hungry when we imagined the delicious foods, so we hoped that maybe we still could have some bites or… some spoons?"

"It couldn't help," Hana shrugged, "Majorika didn't have time to take a lunch this afternoon."

"Don't say it to all of them!" shouted Majorika, who then cleared her throat and continued, "Anyways, now I want to ask…"

"Me, right? You want me to make some dessert or something like that?" cut Rizuko, "No problem for me. Pupuru Pupu Famufimafi! A piece of shortcake appears!"

Majorika froze for a few minutes, but then shrugged and ate the cake, "Well, if you really want me to eat this, I don't have choice but to eat it, right?"

Rizuko giggled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"As for you three…" Majorika turned her attention to the rest of the girls, "Shiroyuki, try to move only one of those books in that shelf to this table."

"Alright, I'll try," Shiroyuki swung her poron, "Pakita Pikoto Piwipawapu! A book move to this table!"

In an instant, a heavy book flew up from the shelf, onto the mentioned table and landed there.

"Good job, Shiro-chan!" praised Fami. The new orange witch apprentice nodded.

"Now for you, Molly," Majorika looked at the turquoise witch apprentice, "Try to move the teapot over there to this table."

"Oh, that's so simple," Molly flicked her fingers before casted, "Paretun Rerokun Parirori Poppun! Teapot moves to this table!"

Finally, after the teapot landed on the table, Majorika commanded to the youngest witch apprentice, "Izumi, pour the tea into the six cups around the teapot."

"Yosh!" Izumi shouted, "Pikisho Pukishiro Pukiran Peperuto! Fill our glass with the warm tea!"

After Majorika checked the spell casting, she instructed the six girls to use their flying brooms. They then talked a bit before went home to their own house.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rainbow Gate

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 – The Rainbow Gate**

* * *

 _In the witch kingdom's flower garden…_

At a corner near the Witch Queen Rose's plant, there was a pair of large, silver gate which was hidden inside some hanging plants. On top of the gate, there was a golden witch kingdom's symbol which implied that the gate was a very important gate for the witches there…

After the small training for the new witch apprentices in Maho-dou, Hana went home to her kingdom, but she decided to come to the flower garden before she goes home to the castle.

The new Queen of the Witch World then walked into the flower garden, until she stood up in front of the hidden gate, looked at the ten empty circle slots which formed a larger circle in the middle of the gate and said, "From now on, their training is started. It means that they'll be able to open this gate soon…"

However, when Hana kept looking at the slots, she immediately remembered about something and sighed, "Even so, they still need four more girls in their group… There are ten slots in this gate after all, while they're just… six girls…"

The young Queen took out her crystal ball and shifted her attention to the spherical object, "I wonder where they are now… _the four members of the Star_ …"

' _Poor Poppu. She must be missing them so much… How can they disappear and never come back anymore in a long time?'_ Hana thought, _'Just where's their wonderful friendship which I saw when they met at the first time? The friendship which allowed them to unite their power… The friendship which they used to find those powerful herbs… Where is it now?'_

She bowed her head, still stared at the large gate sadly, "I hope I can find out about them soon… because I still need their help to open this gate, or at least, I need help from their grandchildren."

"However, this Rainbow Gate had already chose them since the beginning."

Hana still clearly remembered about what happened more than fifty years ago, when the previous Queen was terribly ill and she didn't have choice but to ask help from Pop and those four girls to find the powerful herbs which they needed to cure her predecessor. It was also when she gave the last chance to Doremi and the others to become the witch apprentices.

"Before I gave those necklace taps to them, I had a dream about this gate," said the new Queen to herself, "Even it happened before I knew about this gate… before they told me about how important this gate is."

She turned her focus back to the ten slots at the gate, "Ten slots and ten necklace taps… No doubt. They're the only one who can help me open this gate so that I can complete my most important mission."

 **.O.**

"Good morning, Fami-chan, Rizu-chan," greeted Nozomi while she met both of her cousins at their school's rooftop, "How are you both today?"

"We're fine," Fami smiled, "How about you, Noz… uh, I mean… Non-chan? How are you today?"

"I'm fine too, of course," the brunette smiled back, "and I see you try hard to call me like that."

"Mou, Nozomi-nee…" Rizuko protested, "Why don't you let me call you like that?"

"Ehm, Rizu-chan… you don't get the point. Non-chan was my special nickname from _my_ grandmother, who was also Fami-chan's grandmother. Moreover, you used to call me 'Nozomi-nee', so if you changed it with 'Non-nee'…"

"Oh, alright. I get it now," the younger girl sighed, then asked, "By the way, where's Shiro-chan, Molly-chan and Izumi-chan? We have promise to meet them here."

"Sorry, I'm late!" greeted Molly, cut what Rizuko said, "I wake up so early this morning just to prepare these bread for us."

"Bread?" Fami tilted her head, "Molly-chan, don't you have your breakfast before you come to school?"

"No no. It's not for the breakfast," Molly shook of her head. She then gave the mentioned bread to Fami, Nozomi and Rizuko while explained, "I prepare these bread for our training after school. Don't you remember that we should come to Maho-dou again this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, that training…"

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted Shiroyuki and Izumi who finally arrived at the rooftop.

"Morning!" the four other girls replied. Molly didn't waste her time to give the remaining bread to both Shiroyuki and Izumi.

"Here, for our training," said Molly while she handed her homemade bread to the two girls, "I prepare these with my mom."

After Shiroyuki and Izumi thanked the blonde haired girl for the bread, all of them then talked further about their witch apprenticeship.

A few minutes later, the school's bell rang. The six girls then walked into their own respective class.

In her class, Molly sighed in relief while sat down on her seat. She was so glad that she could manage to give her homemade bread to the others before the bell rang.

' _It couldn't help,'_ she thought, _'I'm alone here, in 5-1, while Fami-chan, Nozomi-chan and Shiro-chan are in 5-2.'_

She smiled, _'Well, whatever. At least I can meet them outside my class, and we'll go to Maho-dou together this afternoon. I hope they'll like my bread'_

 **.O.**

 _In the afternoon…_

"Molly-nee, your bread is delicious!" praised Izumi, "I enjoy eating this while having some tea like what we do now."

"Thank you, Izumi-chan. I'm glad that you like my bread," the blonde replied, then took a sip of her tea before she continued, "Then, how about you, Fami-chan? Nozomi-chan? Shiro-chan? Rizu-chan? Do you all like my bread?"

"Yep, I like it," commented Nozomi, "Your melon bread is so delicious. It's the most delicious melon bread I've ever ate."

"Really?"

The brunette nodded, "On top of that, melon is my favorite fruit, and that's why, I'm so happy to see that you make the melon bread for us."

"I'm happy to hear that," Molly smiled, but then turned her attention to the new Queen of the Witch World who sat down in front of her and asked, "Auntie Hana, do you want to talk with us about something important before we start our training for today?"

"Umm… yeah, I think I need to tell you all about something important."

"What is it?"

"Well, this is about my mission," replied Hana, "It's about the reason why you should become _majingen_ before you can help me to reconnect our world."

"Then, what's the reason?"

"Uh, there's a large gate named Rainbow Gate in my kingdom's flower garden, which was locked right when the connection between the human world and the witch world was closed, and we should open the gate to make sure that the reconnection will going smoothly."

"Then, are you going to say that the only one who can open the Rainbow Gate is the _majingen_?" guessed Fami, "So you need our help to open the gate for your mission, Auntie Hana."

"You get it right, Fami-chan," Hana nodded, "To open the Rainbow Gate, I need ten _majingen_ to cast their spell to the gate's slots, and once the gate is open, I just need to set a few things for the reconciliation."

"Sounds easy though, I think we should give our best to become the great _majingen_ ," Fami then noticed something, "but wait a minute. So you need ten _majingen_ to open the gate? You know, it's just six of us, so you need to find four other witch apprentices to open the Rainbow Gate."

"That's right, though… I think we can talk about it later," the Queen finished her tea and stood up from her seat, "Now I just want to remind you that you'll take your first witch examination soon, so you all should prepare yourself from now on."

"Will we go home late since today? I mean, I just don't want to make my mother worry…" asked Izumi.

"Don't worry, Izumi-chan," Hana assured the youngest girl in the group, "Our training will be over at 5 PM everyday."

"Then, how about our club activity?" asked Molly, "Well, maybe it won't ever be a problem for Rizu-chan and Izumi-chan, as they don't need to participate in any club activity for now, but how about me, Fami-chan, Nozomi-chan and Shiro-chan?"

"Hmm… this is tough…" Hana thought for a few minutes before she added, "Well, I think if that activity is ended before 5 PM, you still can come here for your training, but if you all really can't come here because of your activity, maybe I can come to your house at night to give you a few training."

"Sounds like a win-win solution for me," Nozomi crossed her arms while thought about what Hana said, "Besides, it's no problem for you to come to teach us at our own house."

"All of you are lucky because all of your parents and grandparents have already know the truth about me, so I can freely teach you all in your own house," commented the young Queen, "Long time ago, all of your grandmothers just could take their training here."

"I see it," Fami smiled weakly, "Obaachan have ever told me and Non-chan about it."

"Yeah…" the brunette sighed, then looked at Hana's face with both of her magenta eyes, "She told us."

"By the way, Nozomi-chan," Hana asked, shifted the subject for a moment, "Do you know about the reason why your mother named you…"

"I know it. I asked okasan about it yesterday, as I noticed that Shiro-chan's grandmother mentioned about someone who inspired both my mother and my grandmother to give my name here last night, and… she told me the truth. She told me about obaachan's old friend who passed away long time ago because of her… cancer…" Nozomi cut Hana's question, "but I don't mind. Moreover, the meaning of my name is… wish or hope, so it isn't a bad name after all, right?"

"You're right, Nozomi-chan," Hana smiled, "Alright then, let's we start your training."


	6. Chapter 6: Nozomi, the Cheerful CP

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 – Nozomi, the Cheerful Class President**

* * *

 _On the next day, in class 5-2…_

Nozomi was sitting down on her seat, writing something in her notebook while listening some songs from her music player device, and when she noticed that her cousin just recently walked into their class, she turned off her music player device and greeted with smile on her face, "Good morning, leader! I'm glad to see you go to school everyday now, then we'll spend another day together today."

"Hey, you're the class president here, Non-chan, so don't call me leader here," Fami retorted, "Even so, I agree with you about the fact that I can finally repair my present rate now, although…"

"Oh, come on, Fami-chan. You perfectly know that no one blame you for anything happened with obaachan. She just loved you so much and wanted you to stay alive, and now… she already rested in peace up there," she assured.

"I know it, but still, anytime I go home and look at ojiichan, I just… well, you know that both of them were a romantic couple, and… since obaachan gave her heart to me, I noticed that ojiichan often daydream. He also… never come to school anymore since then."

"You're right. I recalled that he's still a senior coach in our school's soccer club. I also met him at the field on that day, in the morning, right before I had a plan to come visiting you at your house with Rizu-chan," Nozomi remembered, "and it was the last time I saw him in a full spirit. Since obaachan passed away, he seems like… another person. He changed. I asked some of our classmates who are also the soccer club member, but they even said that maybe ojiichan would stop becoming their senior coach from now on."

"We should do something to bring back his happiness," concluded Fami, "because I know that obaachan doesn't want to see him sad up there."

"Even so, what should we do to make ojiichan happy?" Nozomi frowned, but then she shrugged and continued to write something in her notebook, "Oh well, I hope we can find the way soon."

"Anyway, what are you writing about, Non-chan? Is it something important?" asked the pink haired girl, "It isn't your homework, right?"

"Of course not, Fami-chan. You know that I always do my homework right after sensei commanded us to do it. I go home, then do my homework. Simple as that," said the brunette, "I just rewrite the notes from okasan, as you know that she always reteaches me any subject which I still don't understand."

"Well, I should admit that Auntie Tsubomi is a great teacher here," commented Fami, "When I still rarely went to school because of my disease, she often taught me the same subject that you and the others learnt in our class."

"I know it, and sometimes, we learnt together at your house," Nozomi giggled, "Okasan is really a good teacher. I asked Izumi-chan about her yesterday, and she said to me that okasan taught her so patiently."

"You should be proud of her, Non-chan," said Fami, "She teaches you everything, so that you can always manage to be the number one in our class and become the class president as well."

"Isn't it also because Nozomi-chan is so smart?" someone retorted while walked into the class. She greeted, "Good morning, Fami-chan, Nozomi-chan."

"Ah, good morning, Shiro-chan," replied Fami, "I also think that Non-chan is so smart that she can be a class president since we were in the first grade until now."

"Well, you both are too exaggerate. I'm not really smart, though…" Nozomi waved her hands, "I just want to do anything I like, and studying is just one of them, but sometimes I also think that studying can be so boring. It's just a coincidence that I keep becoming a class president until now. Just my luck."

"Really?" asked Shiroyuki.

The brunette with magenta eyes nodded, "and you know what? I think someone is potential to change my position as a class president in the next term."

"Who is it?"

"It's you, Fami-chan," Nozomi smiled, turned her attention to her cousin, "You're as smart as me, so I think you can be the class president in the next term. At least, I don't want to see anyone angry just because I broke the 'always becoming class president' record."

"Hey, I never become one. My grade is also…"

"You had a low grade just because of your disease," cut Nozomi, "and now that you're already recovered, I think your grade can be better, even… maybe your grade can be better than mine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again, "I can see that you actually can have a good grade, if you never had that disease since the beginning. Okasan also have ever said to me that you're actually smart. It's just that… you didn't have enough time to learn before, because your disease always came and came again until you couldn't come to school in a long time."

"Maybe you're right," Fami sighed. Just then, the bell rang. Both Fami and Shiroyuki walked to their own seat as Nozomi finished to write and closed her notebook, got ready to lead her class to greet their homeroom teacher.

 **.O.**

"Huh, if only you were my class president, Nozomi-chan…"

Molly sighed, then continued her words after finished her lunch, "You know, Chiaki-kun is just so annoying. He acts like a dictator. I can't believe that even I can meet someone like him here!"

"Calm down, Molly-chan. What happened? It seems like, you're so angry with him," replied Nozomi, tried to make her new friend calm, "Just what was he doing today, which makes you very angry like this?"

"You know, Chiaki-kun has a twin sister named Chika-chan, and he always spoils his sister, even in our class," the blonde explained, "She doesn't need to clean up the class for the cleaning duty."

"Really? Doesn't your class have schedule for that? I mean, you should be having the homeroom class, right? Usually, your homeroom teacher will guide all of you to make the cleaning duty's schedule," asked Nozomi, "How can Chika-chan run from her responsibility like that? Haven't you or any of your classmate ever think to report them both to your homeroom teacher?"

"It isn't that simple," Molly shook of her head, "Well, Chika-chan did have her own cleaning schedule, though… she always have a reason to escape from her responsibility, and… as I'm a new student in my class, Chiaki-kun always asked me to change his sister."

"Hmm… that's really tough," commented the brunette, "They've ever been my classmate in the third and fourth grade, but they never did something like that back then."

Fami then realized something when she also remembered about the same things, "Non-chan, does it mean that they… want to do the same things with what you did back then? You know… I often went home in the middle of our subject back then, and you always backed up my cleaning schedule, even on the day when I could follow the lessons until the end of the day. You always commanded me to go home, even though I felt that I would be okay to clean up the class that day."

"That's so different, Fami-chan. Chiaki-kun commanded Molly-chan to back up Chika-chan's schedule, while I backed up your schedule by myself," corrected Nozomi, "Also, I don't think that Chika-chan had a serious disease like you. She doesn't have a good reason to escape from her responsibility like that."

"You're right, Nozomi-chan," Molly agreed, "Yesterday, she said that she couldn't do her cleaning duty because she wanted to go shopping with her mother, and last week, it was because she wanted to go to a beauty salon…"

"I know it. Both Chiaki-kun and Chika-chan are too proud with their family's wealth," sighed the green witch apprentice, "but I think, if that's the case, I'm so sure that your homeroom teacher will find it out by herself soon."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, Molly-chan. Everything will be alright, once your homeroom teacher find it out by herself," Nozomi smiled, "Moreover, your homeroom teacher is so strict, and that's why I think that she'll find it out soon."

"Have she ever become your homeroom teacher? It seems like, you really know about her."

"Not really. Your homeroom teacher worked at our school since last year, and I know anything about her from my mother," she corrected again, "However, I think you just need to be patient. They'll think twice to do it again once your homeroom teacher knows about it."

"By the way, who are these Chiaki-kun and Chika-chan that you're talking about?" asked Shiroyuki, curiously, "Are they the children of a public figure or something like that?"

"No, Shiro-chan. It's just that, their family is very rich," Nozomi sighed, "On top of that, my mother have ever said to me that their family could be so annoying sometimes, especially if they were with my family."

"Obaachan also had ever said to us that their grandmother were divorced a year after their father was born," added Fami, "That's why, they still use their grandmother's family name."

"I think I've ever heard something about them from my grandmother…" Izumi tried to remember, "Is their family name… Tamaki?"

This time, it was Fami who sighed, while Nozomi nodded and replied, "You're right, Izumi-chan. Their full name are Tamaki Chiaki and Tamaki Chika."

"I know it. My grandmother have ever talked about their grandmother's cousin," Izumi explained, "She also said that most of their family members often had problems with our family."

"Well, at least with our grandmothers' family, Izumi-chan," added Fami, "My father also said to me that their father could be so annoying sometimes."

"It sounds interesting," commented Molly, "I want to see them all here."

"You know, I've ever met the twins' grandmother in obaachan's funeral," said the pinkette, "She admitted that they often had different thoughts in the past, just like both my father and her son, but at least, they also had a good time sometimes."

"Yeah, my grandmother also talked about it with me," Izumi agreed, "Their family are like our family's friend-enemy."

"You can say that, Izumi-chan," said Nozomi to the youngest witch apprentice. She then noticed that her younger cousin just kept silent since six of them met at the rooftop to get their lunch together. She asked, "Rizu-chan, what happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I'm okay, Nozomi-nee," replied Rizuko, "It's just that… both of my parents are so busy today, and they canceled our promise to have our dinner at a restaurant tonight."

"Rizu-chan," the brunette stroked her cousin's purple hair, "Don't worry about that. You still can have your dinner with me and my parents at my house."

"But…"

"Ah, my mother said to me that she would make a special dinner tonight, and she invited you. She knows that your parents will be so busy tonight."

"They don't care about me," Rizuko sighed, "They just don't. They break their own promise countless times."

"Don't say it, Rizu-chan. I know that both Auntie Nami and Uncle Tetsuo care about you. They just don't have enough time to spend with you. They wanted to, but they can't. You should understand," Nozomi put her hands onto Rizuko's shoulders, "You know, they also work hard for you. They work hard to get some money which they can use to buy anything you want."

"Maybe you're right," the younger girl sighed again, "Even so, I just want to have some quality time with them."

"Hey, where do you learn about 'the Quality Time' things?" Nozomi noticed what Rizuko said, "Anyways, I'm sure that someday, they'll ask you to go somewhere together, once they have time to spend with you."

"I hope so," finally, Rizuko smiled, "By the way, does Auntie Tsubomi tell you about the food that she'll prepare for today's special dinner?"

"No, but she said to me that you wouldn't ever regret to have your dinner with us tonight."

All of them smiled, but then Fami noticed someone at the field…

"Ojiichan?"


	7. Chapter 7: Memories of You

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 – Memories of You**

* * *

"Ojiichan?"

The other new witch apprentices instantly turned their attention to the field, right after they heard what their leader said. All of them focused on an old man who was talking to the main coach in the soccer club there.

"Does he want to talk about his status as the senior coach in the soccer club?" Nozomi guessed, "It seems like, they talk about something serious."

"I should talk to him," said Fami while she ran to the stairs. Nozomi followed her to the field while commanded the others to stay at the rooftop.

Before they could approach their grandfather there, they could hear the main coach asked, "Senpai, are you sure, you want to quit becoming a senior coach here? We still need your help. You have more experience than me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Half of my spirit is gone, so I can't concentrate. I just…would keep thinking about _her_ anytime I come here."

"Well, I know that you're still sad because of your wife's death, but… we need your help. Don't you want to guide us to the victory?"

"I don't care about it anymore," the old man said softly, "I have too many memories with her here, and… I just can't force myself to look forward. You know that I just love my wife so much, right? I love her more than anything else, including soccer."

"But our victory…"

"Can you just not depend on me for the club's training?! Don't force me to do something that I can't!"

"I'm sorry," someone interrupting the conversation between them, "If I knew that you would become like this since the beginning, I wouldn't ever let her go… I'm really sorry, ojiichan."

"Ah, Fami…" Kotake realized that both of his granddaughters were there, hearing what he said, "and Nozomi too. Why do you…"

"If only I didn't have a weak body, she wouldn't ever sacrifice herself just for me!" Fami cried, hugged her grandfather, "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, don't cry. All of us know that it isn't your fault," Kotake stroked Fami's pink hair, "I don't blame you. It's just that… I just still can't believe that she decided to leave me alone here."

"You aren't alone, ojiichan," Nozomi shook of her head, "We're still here for you, and don't forget that you still have okasan and Uncle Murasaki beside you."

"Nozomi…" the old man thought about something while stopped stroking his older granddaughter's long hair before he asked the two girls, "I think I should tell you both something."

They then walked upstairs to the rooftop, while Shiroyuki, Molly, Rizuko and Izumi decided to walk back into their own classroom.

"Ojiisan," Nozomi started the topic, "If you don't blame at Fami-chan for what happened with obaachan, then why do you decide to quit becoming a senior coach in the soccer club? It must be because you still think about obaachan, right?"

"Well, I just can't forgive myself that I let her to do something extreme like that. I just… can't believe that I let your grandmother _killed_ herself, while I tried so hard to make her survive in the past," Kotake remembered the moment when he found out _that_ secret at the first time, when he bought that poisonous Rose which nearly killed his girlfriend in that time, right on her birthday, and now he shared about that moment to both of his granddaughter, "That time, Izumi's grandmother blamed at me, then your aunt… Hana, came to the hospital and told us the way to cure her, and it was the Golden Rose. She also told us about the Legend of the Pink Heart, which was the story of our past life… and the story said that they passed away together…"

His sapphire were starting to become wet when he added, "It was the first time I kissed her lips, with a hope that we can be together forever. I wished no one from both of us who passed away before the another one did, but then…"

"We should accept it as a fate, otousan," suddenly, someone replied from the stairs, and she was none other than Tsubomi, Nozomi's mother. She said, "Don't stop to do anything you like just because of her death. I'm sure that okasan still wants to see you live your life as usual up there. She still wants to see you happy."

"Even though she left me alone here?"

"Well, she just thought that it's the best for us. She just doesn't want to see anyone suffering."

"Tsubomi…"

"Honestly, if only my heart was suitable for Fami-chan, I wished I had a serious illness so that I had chance to give my heart to her," Tsubomi admitted, "but then I know that it isn't true. It was my mother who sacrificed herself, just for her granddaughter, my lovely niece."

"Auntie…"

The violet haired teacher smiled weakly to both her niece and her daughter, "I was so sad at first, but then I realized that our life must go on, and she wanted us to be happy. She doesn't want to see us mourning just because of her death."

"But still, she's my soulmate…"

"Then, I'm sure that she doesn't want to see you becoming like this, otousan."

"Tsubomi…" the old man just could call his daughter's name while the bell rang.

 **.O.**

"So that's what happened…" concluded Shiroyuki as both Fami and Nozomi explained to her and the other witch apprentices about their grandfather's problem at Maho-dou, "No wonder if your grandfather become so gloomy like that."

"Then, what should we do now?" asked Fami, "You know, I don't want to see him sad. I just want him to act normally."

"Well, honestly, I also want to see him coming to our school as the senior coach in the soccer club again," replied Nozomi, "but still, I can't find the best way to persuade him."

"Can we use our magic to solve this problem?" asked Molly, "Maybe if we could cast some spell to make him moving on or something like that…"

"I know! We cast some spell so that obaachan can come into ojiichan's dream and persuade him to live his life as usual," Nozomi flicked her fingers, "because he won't ever hear our suggestion unless it's obaachan who says it."

"That's impossible," Majorika interrupted, "Your magic power is still not strong enough to cast that spell."

"Even so, we won't ever know if we don't try it, right?" Fami retorted, "Majorika, can we just try it?"

"No," the old witch shook of her head, "Because I know that it'll be useless, even though you all receive the permission from Queen Hana to charge your poron at the charging panel here freely*."

Before anyone could say a word, Majorika continued, "You just could cast the dream spell if you already passed the first test. That way, you could unlock the Magical Stage, which you could use for that spell."

"Oh, okay," Fami sighed, "Then what should we do now?"

"Keep practicing to control your magic power and pass your first exam!" commanded Majorika while opened a book on the table in front of her, "Anyways, let's we begin."

Majorika commanded the new witch apprentices one by one to cast their magic, as their preparation for the first magic test which would held soon. Even so, Fami couldn't stop thinking about her grandfather.

 _'Then, what can I do to help him?'_ she thought, _'Ojiichan needs my support.'_

Suddenly, she thought about something, then she left Maho-dou right when Majorika told her that it was her turn to cast her spell.

"Oi, Fami, it's your turn!" she tried to call the pink haired girl, "Don't you want to pass your exam?"

 _"Let her go, Majorika,"_ a familiar voice whispered into Majorika's ears, _"She perfectly knows what she should do."_

 _'You…'_ said Majorika in her thought, _'I'm just afraid if she can't make it.'_

 _"Don't worry. I know she can do it better than me,"_ the voice assured, _"She won't ever fail in her first exam… **like me**."_

 _'Alright, I trust you,'_ Majorika sighed, then said, "Well then, I think I can go to Fami's house later. Now is your turn, Nozomi."

 **.O.**

 _At Fami's house…_

"I'm home," greeted the pink haired girl while she opened the front door and entered the house, but no one replied her greetings.

 _'It's so strange. Ojiichan should be here now,'_ she thought, _'but why doesn't he reply my greetings? Is he sleeping?'_

"Doremi, where are you? Don't go away from me! Just stay here! Don't let me alone!"

Suddenly, Fami could hear that her grandfather said something in his sleep, as she approached her grandparents' bedroom. Her grandfather was there, laying onto the bed and moving panickly like he had a nightmare now. His forehead was full of sweat.

"Ojiichan…" Fami whispered. Without thinking before, she quickly took out her tap and transformed, then wasted no time to cast a spell.

She wasn't sure that her spell would work at first, but then she knew that it perfectly worked. Majorika was wrong…

Because now, her grandfather met his wife in his dream…

"Doremi," Kotake hugged his wife there, at the beach in his dream. There, they looked much younger, just like when they just recently got married, and both of them wore white outfit, "I'm glad to see you again here."

"Well, I come here to ask you a favor."

"What is it," he broke his hug, "I promise I'll do anything you want."

"You should change back into your usual self, okay?" the redhead begged, "Don't make our children and our granddaughters worry about you."

"Well, I…"

"Please, I know you can do it. At least, you do it for me."

"Then, you'll leave me alone again, right?"

"No."

"What's the proof? You sacrificed yourself…"

"I just don't want to see Fami-chan suffering," Doremi kept trying to persuade her husband, "and I don't leave you alone here. Murasaki-kun, Tsubomi-chan, Fami-chan and Non-chan are still there with you. You aren't alone."

"Then, how about yourself? I also need you beside me."

"I'll always be in your heart," she surely said, "Technically I go, but I'll be waiting for you… in eternity."

"Why don't you pick me up there then?"

"Because they still need you beside them," she shook of her head, "Our children and our granddaughters… You should be there with them. You should make sure that all of you will always stick around together, because I don't want to see my family broken."

"Alright, I won't ever make them worry about me," Kotake finally decided, "Thanks for your coming."

"Actually, you should say it to Fami-chan, because she's the one who can make me come here to meet you," Doremi smiled, "She's the one who worried about you the most."

"Well then, I think I should have time to talk with her now."

"Don't worry. She's at home with you…"

Just then, the dream was over. Kotake woke up from his sleep and found out that his first granddaughter was there, sitting on a chair beside him, so he used this chance to talk with her about his dream.

A few hours later, Nozomi came there, then she found out that her grandfather's problem was over now…

 _'We'll always remember the memories of you, and you'll always be in our heart…'_

* * *

*:In this story, the witch apprentices' porons are just like the electronic devices (such as smartphones, tablets and laptops), and the charging panel is just like a wireless charger. Normally, the witch apprentices should rent the panel and pay it monthly, but because Hana gave permission for them to use it freely, Fami and the others don't need to pay.

The source of the porons' power in this story is 'Magical Energy' (Mahou no Enerugi in Japanese), which concept was a bit similar with the source of the porons' power in Dokka~n! (Mahou Dama no Chikara)


	8. Chapter 8: Shiro-chan's Family Problem

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 – Shiro-chan and Her Family's Problem**

* * *

"Eh? So you did cast that spell and it was worked?!" asked Nozomi in disbelief as her cousin told her about what happened a few hours ago. The brunette then looked at her grandfather as she added, "Well, at least it can solve your problem, ojiichan."

"Yeah, and now I want to keep becoming the senior coach in your school's soccer club," the gray-blue haired old man smiled, "because I realize that your grandmother just want to see us happy up there."

Kotake sighed, "Maybe I should learn much from your father, Fami."

"Eh?" the pink haired girl tilted her head, "What do you mean, ojiichan?"

"Well, you know that even your mother… left you and your father a year after their marriage, while I still had so much time to spend with your grandmother, and we would reach our… 48th anniversary soon," he sighed again, "I'm luckier than my own son, but he could move on sooner than me."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Your father was back to work just a week after your mother's funeral, and he was successfully moving on. Maybe I should talk with him more often, so we can share our problem… Our loneliness without wives…"

He then remembered something, so he asked, "By the way, Nozomi, why do you come here? Does Majorika ask you to bring Fami back to Maho-dou?"

"Oh my God. She must be mad at me, right?" Fami realized that she just went home from Maho-dou without permission, "Non-chan, is she going to punish me today?"

"Calm down, Fami-chan. Majorika isn't mad at you, and it's more than 5 PM now, so the practice was already over for today," Nozomi assured, "About your practice, firstly she had a plan to come here right now, but then I asked her to come to my house tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I invite you and ojiichan to take dinner at my house," Nozomi smiled, "Then you can take your practice with Majorika after the dinner."

"Alright then, we'll have dinner with you," Fami looked around, "Even so, how about otousan? He hasn't here yet… and where's Rizu-chan? I recall that you also invited her to your house, right?"

"Okasan can call Uncle Murasaki and tell him about the dinner, so he just need to come to my house," explained the brunette, "and Rizu-chan is waiting for us at my house right now."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's we go," said Kotake as he walked to the front door, then went to Tsubomi's house with both of his granddaughters.

At the mentioned house, Rizuko greeted them, then Tsubomi commanded Nozomi to take a bath. The brunette used this chance to ask both of her cousins to take a bath with her.

"You know, tomorrow is Saturday, so I want to spend this weekend with you both," she explained, "I hope you both don't mind to stay here tonight."

"But then, how about otousan and ojiichan?" asked Fami, who turned her attention to her grandfather, "Ojiichan, can I?"

"Oh, sure you can stay here, Fami," said Kotake, "I think all of us can stay here tonight, because I want to challenge your uncle."

"Eh? Uncle Tono?" Fami frowned, "Ojiichan, do you really want to challenge Uncle Tono? But what challenge?"

"Well, I'll challenge him to play something with me and your father tomorrow," replied the old man, "Alright then, just take a bath with Nozomi and Rizuko. I know you three have something to talk about, so go ahead."

The three new witch apprentices then walked into the bathroom and took their bath, while talked about what happened at Fami's house several hours ago.

"Hey, so it worked?!" asked Rizuko in disbelief, "but Majorika said that it was impossible, so how can you…"

"I don't know. I just tried it and I did it," Fami shook of her head, "Well, maybe it's because I used her power so… obaachan came into ojiichan's dream and told him to move on."

"I know it. She'll agree to help us," Nozomi smiled, "Even when she was here, she didn't want to see anyone of us sad."

"Well, that's our grandmother, Non-chan."

"But then, how about your Magical Energy? Don't you check it?" the youngest girls from the three asked, "You know, even though the spell was working, it's a powerful spell, so… probably the Magical Energy in your poron is low right now."

"Ah, you're right, Rizu-chan," Fami sighed, "Then how can I do my practice with Majorika tonight?"

"Well, I hope she can bring the charging panel here," Nozomi shrugged, "Or else, you should take your practice at Maho-dou tonight."

"I prefer the first option," replied Fami immediately, "That's much better than if I should walk in the dark out there."

"Of course. If you should take your practice at Maho-dou, then what's the point to invite Majorika here tonight?" Nozomi took her shampoo bottle, "It's better for you to take your practice here."

"Anyways, I'm relieved now, that I can help ojiichan to solve his problem," the pink haired girl smiled, "I'm glad to see him smile."

"Me too. Even he wants to challenge my father tomorrow," replied the brunette, "Now I wonder about his challenge."

"Isn't it obvious? I think he wants to challenge Uncle Tono to play soccer," opined Rizuko, "Well, probably it isn't about soccer, but you know that both your grandfather and Uncle Murasaki like soccer very much."

"I know it," the leader of the new witch apprentices sighed again, "Why did I ask ojiichan about the challenge?"

"Fami-chan…"

"Fami-nee…"

Both Nozomi and Rizuko called her, then all of them giggled and continued to clean up themselves.

 **.O.**

Right when Kotake, Tsubomi, Fami, Nozomi and Rizuko took their dinner together, Murasaki, Tonomi and Majorika came to the house and joined with them. Then, after the dinner was over, the three girls and Majorika walked into Nozomi's room to check Fami's poron before she used it in her practice.

"Huh, you're right, Rizu-chan," said the pink haired girl, "The Magical Energy in my poron is too low."

"Don't worry, I bring the portable charging panel here," assured the old witch while took out the mentioned item, "Just use it to charge your poron."

"Even so, we should wait for an hour until the Magical Energy is full," Fami frowned, put her poron onto the portable charging panel, "If only I took my practice at Maho-dou this evening, you didn't need to come here now."

"Don't worry. I let you go home anyway," Majorika waved her right hand, "You're really just like your grandmother."

"Really? She didn't take her practice at Maho-dou before her first test?"

"Even she didn't take her practice at all. She preferred to accompany her younger sister to their grandmother's house than to take her own practice at Maho-dou, and then she failed in her test."

"Eh?! Failed?!" asked Fami in disbelief. She was afraid, "Then, why did you let me go home just to solve ojiichan's problem?"

"Well, I'm not sure enough about this, but I think I heard that your grandmother whispered something into my ears, right when I wanted to prevent you to go home," replied Majorika, "She was really sure that you'll pass your first exam. She asked me to let you go."

"In the other words, she also worried about ojiichan," concluded Nozomi, "Well then, how if we talk about obaachan while we wait for Fami-chan's poron?"

"Alright, maybe I can share some stories about her to you all," Majorika agreed, "Then, what's the thing that you want to know about her?"

"You said that she failed in her first exam, but… it's her only failure, right?"

"No. She also failed in another exam after that. Exactly, it was two exams before her final exam."

"Really?"

The old witch nodded, "Fortunately, there were Hazuki and Aiko who helped her so that she could catch up."

"How about my grandmother?" asked Rizuko.

"Well, Onpu was Majoruka's witch apprentice at first, but then she joined with Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko when Queen Hana was born."

"Majoruka?"

"Yup, and she was my rival in the past," explained Majorika, "and I should admit that your grandmother was an excellent witch apprentice back then."

"Really?" Rizuko's eyes sparkled, "Did she pass all of her exam?"

"Even she could pass all nine levels just in five exams," replied her, "Normally, a witch apprentice just would pass one level in an exam."

"Great!" praised the purple haired girl. She smiled widely, "I want to be like her."

"Then, how about ojiichan?" asked Fami, "Do you know about the story of my grandparents' relationship?"

"They're just an unique couple for me," Majorika opined, "I saw your grandfather at the first time when he came to Maho-dou to buy something which made by your grandmother, and I could notice that they would be a couple someday, even though they were like a mortal enemy before."

"So, you could sense it even before they became a couple, right?"

"Of course. Even they often worried about each other. I intentionally said something to make your grandmother worried about your grandfather, and she just followed him after that, even though she didn't love him back then."

"I see," Fami smiled, "Anything else?"

"Hmm, let me see…" the old witch tried to remember, "When they were in your age, Hazuki and Aiko had ever forced me to close Maho-dou, just because they, with your grandmother, wanted to follow your grandfather in his bicycle trip to Mount Fuji with some of his friends."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, that's right," Majorika nodded, "That was their relationship back then."

"Wait, you said that they often worried about each other, but the moments you mentioned to us is just about obaachan worried about ojiichan," Nozomi noticed, "When did ojiichan worry about her?"

"Well, I spent more time with your grandmother, so I don't really know about the moment when your grandfather silently followed her or something like that," Majorika admitted, "For those things, maybe you can ask your grandfather by yourself."

"Okay."

"Then, how about you three?" this time, it was Majorika who asked the three girls, "Don't you have a crush towards someone?"

"No, we don't, but I know that someone can't take his eyes off Fami-chan," replied Nozomi while gazed at her older cousin, "and his name is Matsumoto Daichi."

"Non-chan!" Fami protested, "He's just a naughty boy, and I don't like him!"

"Alright, I don't really know about that Daichi boy whom you're talking about, but I think I should warn you something important, Fami," commented the old witch, "Don't hate someone too much, or it could change into love."

"I agree, I agree," Nozomi giggled, but then she stopped when Fami glared at her.

"Well then, is there something else that you want to ask about your grandmother?" Majorika asked again, "We still have fifteen minutes before the charging process is over."

"Uh, between all of her best friends, who was the nearest one with obaachan?" asked Fami.

"Basically, your grandmother was always near with all of them, but maybe I should say that Hazuki was her nearest best friend, as she was her childhood friend," replied her, "Even they had ever disguised into each other in the past, when your grandmother was still the only one who became my witch apprentice."

They kept talking until Fami's poron was full, then Majorika guided Fami in her practice.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kotake was talking with Murasaki, Tsubomi and Tonomi. Now, the old man talked about his dream a few hours ago.

"I know it. She always thinks about us," commented Tsubomi while she hold on her own tears, tried not to spill it out from her eyes, "She wants us to be together."

"Well, that's why I decided to stay here with your brother and Fami tonight, because I know that we should spend our time together more often from now on," Kotake smiled, "It will helps me moving on."

"By the way, when will my lovely twin sister give her daughter a sister or brother?" asked Murasaki to his younger twin sister, Tsubomi, "Honestly, I want to have one more niece or nephew."

"Actually, I wanted to have a son, but I think we should postpone it for now, because Tono-kun is just too busy nowadays," the young teacher looked at her husband, "I don't want to force him too much."

Tsubomi then turned back her attention to her twin brother, "How about you, Murasaki-nii? I think it isn't wrong for you to find a new mother for Fami-chan."

"…!" Murasaki was surprised to hear what Tsubomi said, but then he mumbled, "You know that I can't do something like that."

"Are you still afraid that Cathy-chan would be mad at you just because you wanted to marry another woman?" Tsubomi frowned, "Oh, come on, Murasaki-nii. You still need someone beside you. Someone who can help you raise Fami-chan. Someone who can be a good mother for her."

"You know, I'm afraid if I would choose a wrong woman," Murasaki sighed, "and I always see around me that a stepmother will always tortures her stepdaughter."

"Murasaki-nii, are you watching the soap opera shows? Not all stepmothers are just like what you think."

"Then how about…"

"Don't worry, Murasaki, I'm fine," Kotake assured, knowing that his son would mention him as his next reason, "You're different with me. I already have so much memories with your mother, while you and Catherine just could live together in a year. You and Fami still need some love from another woman."

"Well… okay. I'm just still not sure if my daughter will agree to have a new mother or not," the purple haired young man finally admitted, "However, I should ask Fami-chan's permission, if I decided to marry someone, someday…"

"Then, you just need to choose someone who can love her like a normal mothers do," concluded Tsubomi before she heard her phone cell rang. She then decided to receive the phone in her bedroom while her husband added his opinion.

 **.O.**

 _On Saturday, in the morning…_

Nozomi expected that her breakfast would be a great breakfast, because all people in her family were there, staying for this weekend.

Actually, two people didn't make it, because they still needed to perform somewhere. They were Tonami and Tetsuo, Rizuko's parents.

Even so, something unexpected happened this Saturday, which made the brunette and her cousins were surprised, because apparently, she had more guests at her house…

"Shiro-chan?" asked Nozomi to the mentioned guests, who were none other than Shiroyuki and her mother, Kirarin, "Auntie Kira? When did you both arrive here?"

"Well… something happened last night, so we decided to come here and stay," replied Shiroyuki carefully while took a glance at her mother, "We arrived here when most of you were already sleeping last night, so…"

"What happened?" this time, it was Fami who asked her, "Shiro-chan, please share your problem with us."

"Actually, it's my problem, Fami-chan, and Shiro-chan doesn't really know about it," Kirarin quickly said. She tried her best to hide her sadness from the four girls around her, including her own daughter, "Well, it's better if we eat our breakfast now, or else, it would become cold."

All of them then started to eat, but still, Murasaki noticed that Kirarin seemed so sad, so he thought, _'Did Taneshiro do something bad to them?'_

For now, the only one who knew about the problem was Tsubomi, as she also the one who suggested Kirarin to stay at her large house with Shiroyuki. Even so, it was still possible that Shiroyuki knew about her mother's problem and then told Fami, Nozomi and Rizuko about it.

Even so, since the breakfast time, Murasaki kept wondering about it, so when he was in the living room just with her, he kept asking his childhood friend about her problem, and finally, she fell into his hug while whispered the truth. This time, she couldn't hold on her tears anymore. She cried.

Meanwhile, the four witch apprentices also talked about the same thing in Nozomi's room.

"What? Shiro-chan, are you sure that you saw your father went home with someone else?" asked Nozomi in disbelief, "but… how can? I mean, it's Uncle Taneshiro whom we talk about, and I think… he loves your mother so much."

"I don't know," Shiroyuki shook of her head, "I just saw them talked in the living room, but… mama told me that they could do something further once I fell asleep."

"Hmm…"

"By the way, who was the one that he brought home to your house?" asked Fami, "I mean, I don't think that Uncle Taneshiro would do something like that. How if it's just a misunderstanding between your parents?"

"Well, it was his secretary," replied Shiroyuki, "Then, what should we do now?"

"Only one way to find out," said Nozomi while walked to the door and opened it, "It's time for us to investigate this problem."

 **.O.**

"I can't believe that he could do something like that. I hoped it was just a nightmare but actually it was real!"

"Kira-chan, don't conclude something before you ask him. How if actually, they were just talking about their work project?"

Back to the living room at Tsubomi's house, where Murasaki still tried to calm Kirarin down.

"Even so, why should he remove his coat and give it to his secretary so easily like that? They must be doing something before I arrived there."

"If they did something like what you say, you would find them in your bedroom, because they wouldn't ever let Shiro-chan found them… naked, in the living room," Murasaki broke his hug and told her his opinion, "and you said that they completely wore their own clothes when you found them there, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just too jealous."

"Kira-chan…" Murasaki shook of his head, then took out his smartphone, "I'll call Tane-kun and ask him to come here to explain the truth."

"No! Don't call him!"

"I should, because we should know the truth," said him while waiting for Taneshiro to answer his calling, "At least in his version… Ah, Tane-kun, can you come to Tsubomi-chan's house right now? There's something that I want to talk with you… Yeah, right now. I'll be waiting for you. See you."

"Murasaki-kun…"

"Honestly, Kira-chan, as your best friend, I don't want to see your family broken just because of a misunderstanding between you both," Murasaki admitted, "That's why we need Tane-kun here to confirm if his meeting with his secretary last night was a business meeting or a private meeting like what you said."

"But…"

"I know that you both are loving each other. I know very well that Tane-kun would do anything just for you, because he really loves you so much."

"Alright, if you think it's better for us to hear his explanation, I want to meet him here," said Kirarin softly, "I want to hear his explanation."

"You know, your daughter would be sad if you simply decided to divorce before hear Tane-kun's explanation," replied the purple haired young man, "Do you want to see her sad?"

"No, of course not," Kirarin quickly shook of her head, "Shiro-chan is my treasure, and I don't want to see her sad."

"Then we just need to wait patiently until Tane-kun comes and explains everything."

Kirarin nodded, and several minutes later, someone walked into the living room…


	9. Chapter 9: Molly's Critique

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 – Another Problem: Molly's Critique**

* * *

"Tane-kun…" said Kirarin to his husband while the young man walked into the living room where she waited for him with Murasaki there, "Can you explain about anything which happened yesterday? Why did you invite your secretary to our house? What were you doing with her there?"

"Kira-chan, trust me. I just asked my secretary to arrange my schedule, so that I can have some days off to be spent with you."

"You lie!"

"I'm serious!" Taneshiro took out something from a bag which he brought there and gave it to his wife while sat down between her and Murasaki, "Here, read this and you'll know that we didn't do anything wrong yesterday."

Kirarin received the letter from her husband while Murasaki asked him, "So, you're planning to go for your second honeymoon?"

"Not really, though… next week is my mother's birthday, so I want to celebrate her birthday in Kyoto next week," explained Taneshiro before he shifted his attention to his wife, "and I want you to go there with us, Kira-chan."

"Tane-kun…" she was speechless at first but then asked about something else, "Then, how about our daughter? We can't bring her there next week, right? She still need to go to school."

"Well, I've already talked to your mother about my plan, and she said that Shiroyuki could stay with her next week," replied Taneshiro, "We don't need to worry about her."

"Really?"

Taneshiro nodded, "So please, don't be mad at me. I just want to make a surprise for you and my mother."

"Well, I…" Kirarin finally decided, "Fine, Tane-kun. I trust you."

Both of them looked at each other and smiled, before Murasaki concluded, "Alright then, as now it's clear that Tane-kun doesn't cheating on you, I think it's better for you to go home with him and Shiro-chan right now, Kira-chan."

"You're right," replied Kirarin who then walked out from the living room, "I'll tell Shiro-chan that my problem is solved and we can go home now."

The brunette, young mother then walked into Nozomi's room, only to find out that her daughter wasn't there and the mentioned room was empty, as Shiroyuki went out from Tsubomi's house with Fami, Nozomi and Rizuko to find out anything about the problem between Kirarin and Taneshiro.

Both Murasaki and Taneshiro quickly followed Kirarin to Nozomi's room.

"Kira-chan, where's Shiro-chan? I think you brought her here last night," asked Taneshiro, "Does she play around with Nozomi-chan and Fami-chan?"

"Actually, Rizu-chan also stayed here since last night, as both Nami-chan and Tetsuo-kun should go to Hokkaido to do their work last night," corrected Murasaki, "but where are they now? I mean, usually they will tell us anytime they want to go out."

"What happened, everyone? I think you three were in the living room," Tsubomi walked into the room, "Why are you here now?"

"She realized something before added, "You three must be searching for our children, right? Don't worry, they just want to walk around together outside there."

"Eh? When did they go?" asked Murasaki, "Why don't they tell us that they want to go?"

"I think they just don't want to disturb you three, so they just walked out from the house without saying anything to you. Fortunately, I was jogging with otousan and Tono-kun when they walked out, so they didn't have choice but to tell us that they want to go," said the young teacher, "By the way, Murasaki-nii, otousan and Tono-kun wait for you at the field."

"Ah, I remember. Otousan challenged Tono-kun, and I should be there with them," Murasaki immediately walked out from the room, "Alright then, I'll go to the field."

As Murasaki left the room, Kirarin asked Tsubomi, "By the way, do you know where did Shiro-chan and the others go? Did they tell you?"

"Well, they don't tell me, but I think… they'll be back here soon," Tsubomi assured, "and they'll tell us anything."

Right after that, they heard that Kirarin's smartphone was ringing, so she took it out from her pocket and answered the phone.

 **.O.**

 _A week later, after school_ _…_

All of the six witch apprentices were talking about Kirarin and Taneshiro's romantic trip while they were walking to their school together.

"Fortunately, papa explained the truth to mama, so they could make up and go to Kyoto with Grandma Shiori," Shiroyuki sighed in relief, "and I'll stay at Grandma Hazuki's house this whole week."

"Well, thanks to Uncle Murasaki who called your father and asked him to come to my house last Saturday," Nozomi smiled, "While at the same time, we unintentionally met Shiro-chan's grandmother near the convenience store."

"Even so, I just can't believe that your mother could be so possessive and childish like that, Shiro-chan," opined Molly, "Why didn't she ask your father to explain the truth and just simply went out from your house with you? It's their problem anyway, so why should Uncle Murasaki help them?"

"Molly-chan, how can you say such a thing? My mother isn't childish," replied Shiroyuki sharply, "She just didn't know if papa had a plan to go to Kyoto with her this week, and she wouldn't be like that if papa told her his plan sooner."

"If he told her, then what's the point? It was a surprise," Molly defended, "Your mother didn't need to know about it until it was a perfect time for your father to give it to her."

"Molly-chan, it already happened so you don't need to share your opinion."

"Hey, Shiro-chan, why do you…"

"Stop!" Fami shouted, "Why do you both quarrel like this just because of that? The problem is already over so we don't need to discuss it anymore."

"Who's the one that talked about it at the first place anyway?" Molly retorted, "No offense, but my parents never quarrel just because of an unimportant thing like that."

"Well, sorry Molly-chan, but our parents are different!" Shiroyuki gazed at the turquoise witch apprentice before ran away from her and the others, "Sorry, I should do something in the library this morning."

"Shiro-chan, wait!" Fami decided to follow her to the library. She said to Molly before followed Shiroyuki, "Molly-chan, it's just too much. You shouldn't say it to Shiro-chan."

Molly just mumbled right after Fami left, "I just want to tell her my opinion…"

"Your opinion is just too much, Molly-chan. You should care with Shiro-chan's feeling," Nozomi agreed with what her cousin said before she left them, "Moreover, we just want to say that the problem was solved, and we want to talk about Shiro-chan's grandmother, Grandma Hazuki."

"Whatever…" Molly rolled her eyes, "I don't really care though…"

"What do you mean with that? Shiro-chan is one of us and…"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't stay at your house with the others last weekend so it couldn't help!" Molly screamed, "Why should all of you talk about something that I don't know?"

"Molly-chan…" Nozomi finally concluded, "So you feel that we left you behind just because we talked about something you don't know, right?"

"Well, I also didn't stay there, though…" Izumi admitted, "I don't mind if the others want to talk about that."

"We're different, Izumi-chan," Molly lowered her voice, "Fami-chan, Nozomi-chan and Shiro-chan have the same age with me. We are in the same grade at school, but… it feels like I'm always in a different place with them three."

"Even so, you don't need to be mean like that with Shiro-chan," Nozomi opined, "Just be honest with us about your own feeling. You just need to say that you don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well, but I did think that Shiro-chan's mother is so childish…"

"Molly-chan!"

"Okay, I know. I just think about myself, and I don't… care about Shiro-chan's feeling," Molly sighed, "What should I do now?"

"Just one thing: ask her apologize," said Nozomi, surely, "I'll help you."

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan," the turquoise witch apprentice smiled weakly, "I'm so guilty right now."

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, at Misora Elementary School…_

"Anou, Shiro-chan… can you just forgive Molly-chan?" said Fami as she kept following Shiroyuki to the library, "Well, I know that what she said is just too much, but… we should keep in our mind that she is one of us."

"I can't believe that she can say something like that, and I won't ever forgive her," replied Shiroyuki, "She said it as if she knows everything."

"Uh, maybe you're right Shiro-chan, but… I think she doesn't want to insult you. She just wants to say her opinion…" suddenly Fami thought about something, "or else…"

"What do you want to say, Fami-chan? Do you want to defense her?" asked the new orange witch apprentice, "Actually, which side are you in?"

"I'm neutral, and I just want all of us to be together," replied the pink haired girl, "About Molly-chan and her statement, did she say it because she always says anything that she thinks about? Or, is it because she wasn't with us last weekend?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't stay at Non-chan's house with us last weekend, so… maybe she just feels lonely?" Fami guessed, "However, she doesn't really want to insult you."

"Now that you mention it… she seems so upset when we told her and Izumi-chan about our weekend in Nozomi-chan's house," Shiroyuki finally noticed, "Don't say that she…"

Suddenly, Shiroyuki ran out from the library, and not so long after that, Molly walked to her and stopped in front of her.

Molly quickly hugged Shiroyuki, "I'm sorry, Shiro-chan. I didn't care about your feeling. I'm so stupid."

"I understand, and I think I also should apologize to you that I talked about having some fun with the others without you," replied Shiroyuki, "Molly-chan, gomen ne?"

"You don't need to. It's my fault that I said something rude about your parents," Molly broke her hug and shook of her head, "I'm so sorry."

"So, is your problem solved?" asked Fami who followed Shiroyuki from the library, "Shiro-chan? Molly-chan?"

Both of the mentioned girls turned their attention to Fami, then nodded together, signaled that they were okay now.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Leader's Main Wish

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 – The New Leader's Main Wish**

* * *

 _'Why do I keep thinking that I've ever met her long time ago? She isn't that old right?'_ an old woman kept thinking about something while she was eating her breakfast with her daughter's family in the dining room at their house, _'She's my older sister's granddaughter though… Wait, don't say if later, she'll become a time traveler… It's still possible for her, and maybe, that was why…'_

"Obaachan?"

"…"

"Obaachan, what are you thinking about?"

"Eh? Ah, Izumi-chan," Pop smiled, realized that her granddaughter called her, "It's okay. I just think about something unimportant."

Pop then wasted no time to asked, "By the way, Izumi-chan, how about your training? Is it going well?"

"It's so fun!" Izumi nodded, "The others are just like some older sisters for me."

"I see," Pop sighed in relief, "Then, how about Fami-chan? Is she doing well in the training?"

"Of course she is, obaachan," Izumi smiled back at her grandmother, "Why do you ask? Are you thinking about your older sister again?"

"Well, not really. I just wonder…"

"Don't worry, obaachan. Fami-nee keeps doing well in her training, so she won't ever fail in her first test. I and the others also won't ever fail in our test, because all of us will keep doing our best."

"Okay, I trust you, Izumi-chan," Pop giggled, then continued, "When will all of you go to the witch world for your first test?"

"Hmm, the Queen said that the first test would be held this weekend, at night," Izumi stated, "Obaachan, you know about the test, right? Do we really need to make some strange foods appear in the test?"

"Actually, I don't really know about it, though…" Pop admitted, "When I took my first test, I was a year younger than you are, and… I was a heavy sleeper in that time."

"Then?"

"Coincidentally, it was when we took care of the present Queen – Hana-chan – when she was a baby in Maho-dou, and I heard Majorika complained about her not-so-well sleep because of the baby, so I decided to stay at Maho-dou at the night before my first test," the old woman explained, "because I thought that it would help me to stay awake."

"So, was it worked?"

"Not really. I did stay awake at the night I took care of the baby though, I was too exhausted right when I should take my first test," Pop continued, "but fortunately, the baby cried and woke me up, and when I saw that there was a big trouble near the test booth, I used my power to solve the problem."

"I see. So you passed your first exam after you helped the examiner, right?"

"Well, you can say that. I even skipped some levels back then."

"Really? That's great!" Izumi was excited, "Obaachan, you're great!"

"Even so, I can't really tell you about the real exam. I'm sorry, Izumi-chan."

"It's okay, obaachan. I don't mind," Izumi shook of her head, "At least, I can find it out from the others, if they can ask their grandmothers."

When Izumi was ready to go to school, Pop asked her, "Can you bring Fami-chan here after school? I want to talk with her about something."

"Sure, I can. I'll bring her here, to meet you," Izumi nodded, but then asked back, "but then, how about our practice? I mean, how if I and Fami-nee didn't make it to Maho-dou after we come here?"

"Don't worry, Izumi-chan. I can ask permission to Majorika so that you both can take your practice here, if my conversation with her become so long."

After heard what her grandmother said, Izumi smiled, "Thank you, obaachan!"

 **.O.**

"Ah, I almost forgot," said Izumi right after the problem between Shiroyuki and Molly was over, "Fami-nee, can you go home with me after school? Obaachan wants to talk with you."

"Eh? Granny Poppu?" asked Fami, "but how about our practice?"

"Obaachan said that she could ask Majorika to allow us take our practice at my house today, if we didn't have time to go to Maho-dou."

"So, another plan for separated practice, huh?" Nozomi gazed at her older cousin, "Our leader surely becomes so busy nowadays…"

"Hey, Non-chan, what are you saying?" Fami retorted, "I just need to talk with Granny Poppu today, and I'm not that busy."

"Alright, I trust you," Nozomi giggled, "I think I know what you both will talk about."

"Really?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes, I'm so sure, that you both will talk about obaachan, as Granny Poppu is her younger sister."

"Hmm, that's possible, though…" Fami then asked the youngest witch apprentice in her group, "Izumi-chan, did Granny Poppu tell you about the things she wants to talk about with me?"

"She didn't tell me," Izumi shrugged, "She just asked me to bring you home, to my house."

"It makes me curious," Fami smiled, "I rarely met Granny Poppu before, so I'm surprised to hear that she wants to meet me today."

"Alright then, we'll go home together after school…"

"Then, can Nozomi-chan follow you both to your house, Izumi-chan?" suddenly, Tsubomi walked to the girls and asked them, "Nozomi-chan, can you give this book to Granny Poppu? I borrowed it from her last week, but I don't have time to return it."

"Eh? Tsubomi-sensei, obaachan just…"

"I know it, Izumi-chan, but I just can return the book this way," cut the young teacher, "I've already talked about it with your mother by phone, and she also said that there was something which she wanted to give to Nozomi-chan."

"Eh? Really?" Nozomi looked at her mother, "Okasan, are you serious?"

"Of course, Nozomi-chan. I really need your help," she stroked her daughter's hair, "Can you help me?"

"Alright, I'll go with them," Nozomi finally decided, then took the mentioned book from her mother, "I'll return it to her."

"Eh? Then, how about me?" Rizuko protested, "Nozomi-nee, don't you want to go to Maho-dou with me?"

"Rizu-chan, calm down. I just return a book, anyway," Nozomi assured, "You just need to wait for me with Shiro-chan and Molly-chan. Hopefully, I still have time to go to Maho-dou from there."

"I hope so," Rizuko sighed, "I just have you as my cousin, and you know that I assume you as my older sister, right?"

"Don't worry, Rizu-chan. Even if I can't go to Maho-dou today, it doesn't mean that you couldn't meet me anymore. We still have tomorrow, next week, next month, next year…" the green witch apprentice put her right hand on Rizuko's left shoulder, "So you don't need to worry about it."

Just then, the bell rang. The girls walked into their own classroom while Tsubomi walked into the teacher's room to prepare herself before she started to teach Izumi and her classmates in their classroom.

 **.O.**

"Nozomi-nee, you should promise with me. If you still have time to go to Maho-dou after you return that book to Grandma Poppu, you should go there," said Rizuko to Nozomi while all of the new witch apprentices walked out from their school, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Don't worry, Rizu-chan. I promise I'll go to Maho-dou later, if Auntie Hima doesn't have anything to talk with me," replied Nozomi, "She said to okasan that she wanted to give me something, and honestly, I'm so curious about what the things she'll give to me."

"Must be something important, as she wants you to come to her house," Molly opined, "Alright then, Rizu-chan, Shiro-chan, let's we go to Maho-dou."

Both Rizuko and Shiroyuki nodded, then Shiroyuki said to the other three, "Fami-chan, Nozomi-chan, Izumi-chan, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Shiro-chan, Rizu-chan, Molly-chan," Fami smiled, "Keep doing well in your practice, okay?"

"Okay!"

They then separated at an intersection.

On the way to Izumi's house, the youngest witch apprentice sighed then stated to both Fami and Nozomi, "If only I lived here since the beginning, I could be really near with you both and Rizu-nee…"

"It's okay, Izumi-chan. Even though you just recently moved here, we still can be near with each other," Fami assured, "Moreover, our grandmothers were siblings, so… we should be near with each other."

"Speaking about them, I remember that anytime I meet obaachan, she always talks about… your grandmother to me," Izumi admitted, "but unfortunately, I just could meet her once."

"She sacrificed herself just for me," Fami bowed her head in a few minutes, but then she looked at the first grader beside her and smiled, "and I won't ever waste her sacrifice."

"I know it. Obaachan also said that she wasn't really surprised to see your grandmother's sacrifice," Izumi paused, then continued, "By the way, Fami-nee… would you like to… stay at my house once in a while? I want to be near with you."

She looked at Nozomi and said to the brunette, "Ah, I also want to ask about the same thing to you, Nozomi-nee."

"Don't worry, Izumi-chan, I know you'll mention me," Nozomi smiled, "and of course, I think it will be fun if I can stay at your house someday."

"Really?"

Nozomi nodded, "Of course. That will make our family nearer."

"Well, that's what I want, though," Izumi smiled back, then shifted her attention back to Fami, "So, how about you, Fami-nee?"

"I'll be glad to stay," replied Fami, "I also want to be near with you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You know, Izumi-chan, I think I have an idea," said Nozomi, "How if I and Fami-chan stay at your house this weekend? That way, we can go for the first test together."

"Good idea, Nozomi-nee!" Izumi cheered, "I agree with you."

"But how about Rizu-chan? I think she wants to go for the first test together with you, Non-chan," asked Fami worriedly, "How if she asks you to stay at her house this weekend? She's also your cousin, anyway."

"Huh, you're right," Nozomi sighed, "Alright, maybe I should be going with Rizu-chan, but you still can stay at Izumi-chan's house this weekend, Fami-chan."

"Hmm, okay. I'll stay at Izumi-chan's house this weekend," Fami decided. The three girls then smiled at each other while kept walking to Izumi's house.

When they arrived at the mentioned house, Pop greeted them. Fami then asked the old woman about her own house where she usually lived in.

"Well, my husband is in Hokkaido right now, while I rarely met with Izumi-chan before, so I think it's better for me to stay here in these two weeks," Pop explained, then asked the green witch apprentice, "By the way, Nozomi-chan, why do you come here?"

"Ah, okasan commanded me to return this book to you, Granny Poppu," replied Nozomi as she gave the mentioned book to the old woman, "Okasan said that she borrowed this from you last week."

"Ah, this book!" Pop received her book, "Coincidentally, I just recently want to ask this to your mother."

"That's great," the brunette smiled, "Actually, I also come here because okasan said that Auntie Hima wanted to give me something…"

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, you come," Himawari walked out from the laundry room, "Let's we walk into my room. I have something for you."

The young woman dragged Nozomi upstairs while Pop started to talk with Fami in the living room and Izumi walked into her bedroom to put her backpack.

"Fami-chan, if someday you can pass all of your witch apprentice test and become a _majingen_ , what will you do with your power? I mean, you must be want to use it to do something, right?" Pop started the topic, "Well, Hana-chan told me that your main duty was to open the rainbow gate, but I don't think that you should use all of your power just for that things, right? You still can use it for anything else."

"Something else, huh? Honestly, I haven't thought about it yet," Fami admitted, "You know, obaachan just instantly sacrificed herself and gave her power to me, so… I don't really have enough time to think about that."

"Really? Don't you want to do something important with your power?"

"Well, when obaachan was still here and often telling me about the Witches' Story, I always said to her that I… wanted to see my mother's face," the soft-pink haired girl tried to remember, "but now, it was obaachan herself who met my mother."

"Your mother's face, eh? I think you'll be able to see it with your power," Pop smiled, "Someday, when you become strong enough to control your power, you can go through time with it?"

"Eh? Granny Poppu, you mean… I can be a time traveler, can't I?"

"Yes, you're right," the old woman nodded, "Then you can see your mother's face. You also can use your power to meet the younger me, or… maybe someday, you'll miss your grandmother then you use your power to meet her younger self. You'll be able to do all of those things someday."

"Interesting!" commented Fami, "Had you ever done it before?"

"Sort of, and I should say that your grandmother had ever done it more often than me," said Pop, "With all of her best friends, they combined their power to find out anything from the past."

"I see," Fami immediately asked, "Then, had you ever met someone from the future?"

"Well, I think it's better for me to not answer your question this time," Pop giggled, "because even if I did meet someone from the future, he or she won't ever say the truth to me."

"Oh yeah, no one will admit it, right?" Fami sighed, "However, I think I'll become a time traveler someday, so I can see my mother's face and meet her."

"That's great," praised Pop, who then looked at the clock on the wall, "Alright then, I think now we still can make it to Maho-dou, with Nozomi-chan and Izumi-chan."

"Eh? So you want to accompany us to Maho-dou?"

"Of course. I want to see your practice," Pop stood up and started to walk out from the living room, "Let's we tell Izumi-chan and Nozomi-chan about this."

Fami nodded, then they walked upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11: Will I be Like Her?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 – Will I be Like Her? The First Exam**

* * *

 _Weekend, at the witch kingdom's castle…_

Two young witch examiners came to visit the Queen, and they went there to report that they were ready for the first examination, which would held tonight.

When the Queen walked into the large hall where the two examiners waited for her, they bowed their head and politely said, "Long time no see, my Queen."

"Hey hey, you both are my best friends so just drop the formality here," Hana waved her hands, "Teki-chan, Tekipaki-chan, let's just calm down for a bit…"

"Even so, we'll talk about the first exam, so we should be professional here," replied one of the examiner named Teki, "Queen Hana, we're here not to talk about ourselves."

"Oh, come on. Just call me with my name, please," requested the Queen, "Anyways, how about the preparation for the exam? Have you both already consulted it with your mothers?"

"Of course, Queen Hana. We're ready for our first job as the examiners," said the one named Tekipaki, "We've already prepared some simple questions for your nieces."

"Well, that's great. I just want you both to be nice with them," sighed Hana, "Don't be strict with them, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Queen Hana, but I think we can't promise about it," Teki apologized, "Our mothers suggested us to be strict with any witch apprentice in the exams."

"Huh, alright then. I think I can't persuade you both about this," Hana shrugged, "Even so, don't be _too_ strict with any of them, okay? I'm afraid if later they would think that the examinations were horrible and too difficult."

"Well, if that happened, we could conclude that they weren't as great as their grandmothers," said Tekipaki coldly, "and they weren't qualified to open the Rainbow Gate."

"Whatever. I see you both are drastically changed now," the Queen rolled her eyes, "How about the questions itself? Are those questions easy enough for them to solve?"

"Don't worry, Queen Hana. I think they can easily solve all of those, if only they're as capable as their grandmothers," Teki assured, "The first exam is the level nine exam anyway, so it won't ever be that difficult."

"Even so, I think I doubt with someone. You know, the one who'll get 'the reborn fairy'," Tekipaki smirked, "Even if she's capable enough to become a good _majingen_ , it's still possible for her to fail in this exam because… you know…"

"Don't say any bad things about _them_!" shouted Hana angrily, "I can't believe this! I said that you both were changed but now I see that there's something bad about you which is never changed, Tekipaki, and it's your habit to say some irritated words! Do you think I don't know about what you mean?!"

"Well, I just want to say the truth…"

"Even if you say the truth, don't say it as if you knew that it would happen again! I know that she'll do her best in her exam, so don't convince me otherwise!"

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry, Queen Hana," Tekipaki finally apologized, "I don't want to offense you. We're best friends, right?"

"Fine, I forgive you," Hana sighed, "but don't say anything bad about my mother and my niece anymore, or you should say 'goodbye' to your job as the examiner."

Tekipaki nodded, then Teki explained about the upcoming exam further to the Queen.

 **.O.**

"Coffee syrup?"

"Yes, and I'll use it for the breakfast tomorrow," Himawari answered Fami's question while she put a bottle of coffee syrup into a cupboard, "I used to eat pancake with this, instead of the maple syrup."

"Wow, you really have a great taste, Auntie Hima," praised the pink haired girl, "Now I wonder if otousan knows about the coffee syrup…"

"Well, he also will stay here tonight, right?" the young woman smiled, "Then he can enjoy his pancake with the coffee syrup tomorrow."

"I know he'll like it," Fami smiled back, "Otousan likes coffee so much."

Just then, someone knocked the front door of Himawari's house. Izumi walked to the door and opened it, "Ah, Grandpa Kotake, do you also want to stay here with Fami-nee and Uncle Murasaki?"

Kotake nodded, "Of course. All of you are also my family anyway, so I should be near with you all."

"I'm glad to hear that," Izumi giggled, but then she noticed a plastic sack which Kotake brought, "By the way, Grandpa Kotake, what is that? Do you bring something for us?"

"Well, actually… it's for Fami, as she kept saying about this thing in her sleep last night."

"What do you mean, ojiichan?" asked Fami as she walked to her grandfather there, "I don't ask anything to you."

"Here. You mentioned this thing in your sleep anyway," Kotake quickly gave the plastic sack which he brought to his granddaughter, "You also said something about clue and exam, so… I think this will be important for you."

"Clue? Exam?" said her, didn't understand, "I think I just dreamed about something…"

 _'Wait a minute! I dreamed about obaachan last night!'_ she finally remembered, "I know! So this means…"

Fami immediately opened the sack and took out the content, which is a cup of Shiratama Cream Anmitsu from a famous convenience store. She read the letter on the cap, "Shiratama Cream Anmitsu?"

"Actually, you just mentioned anmitsu*, but I think I need to buy this for you," admitted the old man, "I have a feeling that it will help you in your exam tonight."

"I'm not really sure, though…" Fami opened the cup, "Anyways, can I eat this? It looks so delicious."

"Of course, you can. I buy it just for you," he smiled while at the same time his granddaughter ate the mentioned dessert, "So, do you want to explain about your dream to me?"

"Well, what should I say…" Fami thought for a few minutes before she whispered something to her grandfather, "I dreamed about obaachan's first exam."

"Really?" asked Kotake. Fami nodded then explained about her dream as she kept eating the dessert.

"I see. So that was what happened in your dream," he concluded, "Then, if you were her, what would you do?"

"Hmm… I think I would try to concentrate and listen to the clues carefully," said Fami, uncertainly, "but the last clue is just…"

"Eh, Fami, don't you eat the Shiratama Cream Anmitsu with the kuromitsu**?" Kotake realized something, "I don't think it will taste good that way."

"Ah? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thank you, ojiichan," Fami quickly poured the kuromitsu in a sealed packet inside the plastic sack onto the Shiratama Cream Anmitsu, "Fortunately, I haven't finished it yet."

Before she continued eating the dessert, Fami noticed something about the kuromitsu and whispered, "Kuromitsu and coffee syrup have the same color… could it be…"

 _'The correct answer is the most delicious anmitsu with milk ice cream and coffee syrup in the world!'_

"Umm… Fami? Are you okay?"

Fami nodded, then finished the Shiratama Cream Anmitsu.

 _'I hope this can help me to concentrate in my own exam…'_

 **.O.**

 _At night…_

"Eh? So you dreamed about that?" said Majorika in disbelief right after Fami told her about her recent dream, "Well, I think it's your magic power which wants to warn you that the first exam actually needs concentration, even though this is the easiest exam from all of the nine exams."

"Maybe you're right, but… how if it was obaachan who wanted to warn me? Maybe… she doesn't want to see my failure up there tonight…"

"Who knows? There are so many possibilities," Majorika shrugged, then looked around and asked, "By the way, where are Nozomi and Rizuko? You usually come here with them."

"Uh, I come here from Izumi-chan's house this time, so… I can't come here together with them," Fami explained, "because I want to stay at Izumi-chan's house tonight."

"I see," the old witch said to the four new witch apprentices which were already there, "Now we just need to wait for them before we go to the witch world."

"Okay!" replied Fami, Izumi, Shiroyuki and Molly in unison. All of them then sat down on the chairs around a big table there, but then Majorika noticed that Fami looked so anxious.

"Do you still think about your dream and the first exam?" she asked, "Are you afraid if you…"

"I don't know? I just… wonder," Fami sighed, "Will I be like her in my first exam? Will I fail in my first exam… like obaachan?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, but I don't think she wants to see your failure tonight," Majorika opined, "Moreover, she took her first exam when she was two years younger than yourself now, so… I don't think that you'll have a problem in this exam."

"Really?"

The old witch nodded, "However, a few days ago, I felt that your grandmother whispered something to me."

"Eh? Are you serious? I mean, she was…"

"I know it's impossible, but I say the truth. It was when you fixed your grandfather's problem," she started to explain, "Firstly, I wanted to prevent you to go home, but then… I heard her voice. She wanted me to let you go, and when I communicated with her in my mind and told her about how important your practice was, she assured me that you'll pass your first exam."

"I hope so," the pink haired girl sighed again, "I don't want to make her disappointed."

"Sorry, we're late!" greeted both Nozomi and Rizuko who just recently arrived there, "We just recently took our dinner at a restaurant."

"Well, at least you come here now, so we don't need to wait any longer," Majorika walked to a door near the toilet, "Let's we go to the witch world for your first exam."

The six young girls nodded, then followed their old mentor to the mentioned door. There, Majorika asked Fami to open the door, and she obeyed it. In an instant, all of them walked into the witch world and explored it.

The new witch apprentices looked around in awe, as they never seen any place like the witch world, but somehow, it looked so familiar for their leader, Fami.

 _'This world… It's exactly like what obaachan said in her story, and I feel comfort here,'_ she thought, _'I like this place.'_

A few minutes later, they arrived at the examination booth, where both Teki and Tekipaki waited for them. Majorika then introduced the examiners to the new witch apprentices.

"Both of them are the Queen's best friends, but it doesn't mean that they'll make this exam easier for you all," Majorika warned, "Just do your best, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Alright then, we'll start from you," Teki pointed at Rizuko, "Give me some salad in a tortilla bread."

"No problem! Pupuru Pupu Famufimafi! A salad tortilla appears!"

When the mentioned food appeared, Teki tasted it, "Hmm, not bad. It's delicious."

"You pass!" Tekipaki announced.

"I know I can do it!" cheered Rizuko, "How many levels which I pass?"

"Of course just one. Just level nine," the bigger examiner said while gazed at her, "Since this year, one exam is just for one level."

"Okay," Rizuko sighed, "I think I can be like my grandmother though…"

"The next one is you," Tekipaki pointed at Molly, "Give me a square-shaped berry tarts."

"What an easy request. Paretun Rekokun Parirori Poppun! A square-shaped berry tarts appears!"

This time, Tekipaki tasted the mentioned tarts, then when she told them that it was delicious, Teki announced that Molly passed her exam as well.

"Now I want to ask you," said Teki to Shiroyuki, "Give me a heart-shaped pizza toast."

"I'll do my best," said the new orange witch apprentice, "Pakita Pikoto Piwipawapu! A heart-shaped pizza toast appears!"

The examination was still continued as Shiroyuki passed with her pizza toast, then both Izumi and Nozomi also passed theirs.

"Pikisho Pukishiro Pukiran Peperuto! A bowl of creamy ramen appears!"

"Piriran Pururara Fomofima Peperuto! A spicy cake appears!"

Finally, it was Fami's turn. Tekipaki requested, "Give me a creamy and fruity, matcha mitsumame*** and pancake sauce."

"Eh? What a difficult request…" commented Nozomi, who then asked her older cousin, "Fami-chan, are you okay? You can do it, right?"

"Don't worry, Non-chan. I'm alright," assured the pink haired girl. She thought, _'So the clues are creamy, fruity, matcha, mitsumame and pancake sauce… creamy fruity matcha…'_

"I know it!" she shouted, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! A matcha cream fruits mitsumame with maple syrup appears!"

Tekipaki was surprised, but then she professionally tasted the unusual dessert and commented, "You get it right, and the taste is also delicious."

"All of you pass the first exams!" Teki announced, "Congratulations, everyone!"

The new witch apprentices shouted happily, "We did it!"

"As for the reward, we'll give you your fairies," said Tekipaki while she handed five crystal balls to Nozomi, Rizuko, Shiroyuki, Molly and Izumi, "and special for you, Fami-chan, you can wake _your_ _fairy_ with your power now."

"Eh? But Dodo is obaachan's…"

"I know, but from now on, she's yours," Tekipaki smiled, "Just you wait until Teki bring her here."

The smaller examiner then went to the castle to take Dodo away from the Queen, and at the same time, the five girls who already got their fairies' crystal balls noticed that their fairies flew out from the crystal balls and greeted them.

"Nonono!" greeted a green fairy on Nozomi's hands.

"I see. Your name is Nono, right? Nice to meet you!" replied Nozomi.

"Nono!" she blinked. The other fairies also had their own conversation with their owners.

"Zuzuzuzu!" said a maroon fairy on Izumi's hands. She crossed her arms, "Zuzu!"

Izumi smiled, "Glad to see you, Zuzu!"

Fami looked at her teammates with smile on her face, then noticed what their fairies said.

 _'I get it. So, Rizu-chan's fairy is Kiki, Shiro-chan's fairy is Yuyu and Molly-chan's fairy is Riri,'_ she thought, _'All of them are cute. It makes me wonder about Dodo…'_

Just then, Teki was back there with a small box where Hana put Dodo into. She said, "Alright then, Fami-chan, you just need to touch this box with your hands. Are you ready?"

The new leader nodded, then she obeyed what Teki's said, and suddenly, a pink fairy flew out from the box…

* * *

*Anmitsu: a Japanese dessert with sweet azuki bean paste (anko)

**Kuromitsu: a sweet black syrup for Anmitsu

***Mitsumame: a Japanese dessert with boiled azuki beans


	12. Chapter 12: Dodo's New Life

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 – Dodo's New Life**

* * *

"She's out."

Now, all people at the examination booth could see as the unconscious Dodo in her adult form flew out from the mentioned box. She then reverted back into her little fairy form, and surprisingly, her two hair buns were loosened while her dress' color was changed into a softer tone.

"This is the synchronizing process for you and Dodo," explained Teki to Fami even before she had any chance to ask, "Once the process is over, her appearance will be like you."

"Should she?" asked Fami as she noticed that the pink fairy's hair color was also changed into a softer tone as well and the bangs' style was changed, "Does it mean that her memory with my grandmother will be gone from her mind? Will she forget it?"

"Of course, she will. All fairies who can have new owners after their old owners left them will lost all of their memories with their old owners."

"Eh? But… I want to ask her some questions about my grandmother," Fami bowed her head, "Does it mean that I can't ask her anything about my grandmother?"

"Well, honestly I didn't want to say this, but I should say it to you," Tekipaki sighed, "Even though it's still possible for her to remember it, I should remind you that it's a very rare case. Usually, the fairies will forget anything which happened in their past life."

"No way,"

"You should accept it, Fami," Teki smiled sadly, "She'll be fully yours."

"Alright then, now I don't know if I should be happy about this or not," the pink haired girl shifted her attention to her fairy in her 'new look', "Anyways, I'll take care of her from now on."

The long haired soft pink fairy then opened her small eyes, which surprisingly had different colors. Her right eye was soft pink while her left eye was still in its regular color, magenta.

"Wow, I often see some cats which had different eye color like this, but I never see it happen with fairies," commented Nozomi, "Even so, it makes me wonder. What does it mean?"

The mentioned fairy looked around and then stop her gaze at Fami while she innocently asked, "Fififi?"

"Hey, so her name is also changed, eh?" Fami whispered as her eyes widened. She then answered her fairy's question as if she understand what her fairy said, "Yeah, I'm your new owner."

"Fifi!" the small fairy quickly flew up so that Fami could hug her small body in her hands. She greeted happily, "Fifififi!"

"I see. Nice to meet you too, Fifi," replied Fami. Her tears was starting to drop, "My cute fairy."

Several minutes later, Fami broke her hug, let Fifi flew away from her and joined in the other fairies' 'conversation' (it seemed like they started to chat with each other right when Teki arrived with the box where Dodo fell asleep in these few weeks)

"Nonono!" the green fairy greeted her and hold her hands, "Nononono."

"Well, we can't really see their mouths though, I think Nono and the other fairies want to accept Fifi to join with them with smile on their face," Nozomi smiled, "and Nono wants to be near with Fifi. She wants them to be near like us, Fami-chan."

"I think so," said Fami, agreed with what her cousin said. She swept her tears before she added, "I hope our fairies can get along with each other."

The others also smiled while they saw the six fairies flew around together happily.

 **.O.**

 _Later, at Maho-dou…_

Surprisingly, right when Fami and the others were going to leave the old shop, Nono signaled to Nozomi that she wanted to follow both Fifi and Zuzu to Izumi's house.

"Eh? Nono, don't be like that. I have promise with Rizu-chan that I'll stay at her house now," Nozomi tried to explain, "However, we'll meet Fifi and Zuzu here everyday, along with the others, so you don't need to follow them home."

"Nonono!" Nono insisted. She hugged both Fifi and Zuzu closer to her and shook of her head, "Nonononono."

"Hey, Nono! How impolite you are! Nozomi-nee is also my cousin, okay, and she promises me to stay at my house. You should understand," protested Rizuko, "Moreover, you won't ever be alone at my house. Don't you want to get along well with Kiki there?"

"Kikikiki," the mentioned fairy immediately added, seemed disagree with what her owner said before. She looked at Rizuko's face and then said to her, "Kikikikiki?"

"Wait, so you want me to let them do what they want, right?"

"Kikiki!" this time, she nodded, "Kikikiki?"

"Hmm… this is really tough," Rizuko thought, "Actually, I want to be near with Izumi-chan, but in the other hand, I just rarely meet with my own parents, so I want to spend this weekend together with them and Nozomi-nee at our house, as a family."

"Ki…" the soft purple fairy sighed and bowed her head, didn't know what to do.

"Fififi," suddenly, Fifi asked Nono to break her hug. It seemed like the pink fairy tried to persuade the green fairy to go home with her owner, "Fifififi."

"Nono…"

"Fififi!" the pink fairy tilted her head while closed both of her eyes, signaling that she was smiling to Nono, "Fififififi."

"Alright, I'm confuse. What are they talking about?" Nozomi raised her eyebrows, "Does Fifi want to persuade Nono to do something?"

"Hmm… I'm not really sure, but… I think Fifi tries to persuade Nono to go home with you, Rizu-chan and Kiki," guessed Fami as she listened to the fairies' conversation carefully, "It seems like, Fifi was saying 'Alright then, go home with them' at first."

"Whoa, you know it that well!" commented Nozomi, "Then, what did they say next? I just noticed that Nono said 'Even so…'."

"Fifi smiled to Nono and said 'It's okay! We can meet again tomorrow', I think."

"Wow, you're great, Fami-chan. No wonder if you become our leader now."

"Anyways, what should we do now?" asked Rizuko, "My parents wait for me at home."

"Well, we just need to go home. I stay at Izumi-chan's house and Non-chan stay at your house, Rizu-chan," replied Fami. She then asked Nono, "So, Nono, would you mind if Non-chan still wants to stay at Rizu-chan's house tonight? You still can meet Fifi and Zuzu here tomorrow."

"Nonono…" the green fairy sighed, but then she flew and landed onto Nozomi's head, "Nononono."

"Hey, Nono, flew into your crystal ball. How if some strangers see you outside there?" said Nozomi. Nono then obeyed her and flew into the green crystal ball which was hanging at Nozomi's belt right now, while the other fairies also flew into their own crystal balls.

A few minutes later, they were separated. Fami and Izumi went home to Izumi's house while Nozomi and Rizuko went home to Rizuko's house and the others went home to their own by themselves.

When Fami and Izumi arrived at Izumi's house, their family greeted them. All of them then talked about the first exam while enjoyed some late snacks.

Fami (re)introduced Fifi to her father, her grandfather, Himawari and Pop, "How do you think about her? Is it necessary for her to be synchronized with me?"

"Well, there will be some moments when she should disguise as you, so it's necessary for her to have similar appearance with you," opined Pop, "I just can't believe that she should have a new name."

"Even so, why does she have different eye color like that?" asked Fami, "Honestly, I keep thinking about that since Fifi opened her eyes and greeted me."

"Hmm, her eyes, huh?" Pop thought for a moment before added, "Does it mean that her past memories were still there, in her left eye?"

"Probably," Fami sighed, "but still, I can't ask her about my grandmother."

"It's okay, Fami-chan. You can ask me anything about your grandmother, anyway," Pop assured, "If you want to know more about your grandmother, you can ask anyone. You can ask your grandfather, me, and also, don't forget with the others' grandmothers. We know her so well."

"Alright then. I know that all of you can help me."

"You know, Fami-chan, when I see Fifi here, she reminds me with my own fairy, Fafa," Pop shifted the topic, "Their color is similar though… I noticed that Fifi's tone is a bit darker than Fafa."

"Really?"

Pop nodded, "You'd ever seen her before, right?"

"Ah, I remember now. She came to my house when… _all of these began_ , if you know what I mean."

"Alright alright, just look forward and keep moving on. Now, Dodo have her new life as Fifi, and we can't change that. It's a fate."

"I know it," Fami smiled, "Anyways, I think I want to see Fafa again. How will she react once she meet Fifi?"

"I wonder…" Pop smiled back, "She was really near with Dodo in the past. Maybe, she'll assume Fifi as her younger sister."

"I'm glad to hear that," Fami then remembered something and asked, "By the way, how about Magical Stage? Majorika said to me and the others that if we passed our first exam, we could unlock the Magical Stage which we can use for some difficult spell, but… she haven't explained further about it yet."

"Don't worry. I think she'll explain it to you all tomorrow," replied Pop, "She just wants to see you all go home on time tonight. However, all of you need enough time to try casting the Magical Stage."

"Even so, could she just explain a few things about it? I'm so curious."

"You're really just like your grandmother, aren't you?" Pop shook of her head, "Alright then, if you really want to know about it, maybe I can explain a few things about the Magical Stage that I know."

"Really? Tell me, Granny Poppu."

"So, Magical Stage is a special spell which can be used together by at least three people or more," Pop started to explain, "and with Magical Stage, you can strengthen your magic power by two levels. For example, now all of you are the level 9 witch apprentices. When all of you use Magical Stage, your magic power will be like a level 7 witch apprentice."

"Where did you know about it, obaachan?" asked Izumi who apparently shifted her attention from Zuzu to Pop's explanation about the Magical Stage, "Did Majorika tell you about it?"

Pop nodded, "She told me."

"Did you often use Magical Stage that time?"

"Well… firstly, I rarely used it, but when I had my own team, we often used it to unite our power…" said Pop with sad face, "Sometimes we also used it to collect those magical herbs…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, obaachan. I think you'd ever done it with Fami-nee's grandmother and her best friends…" Izumi apologized, "I don't know if you mostly did it with your team."

"It's okay, Izumi-chan. You don't need to apologize," Pop smiled, then said to Fami, "However, your grandmother and her best friends used Magical Stage so often."

"I understand now. So, it's when we combined our power so that we can use magic in the higher level, right?" Fami concluded.

"You're right, Fami-chan. That's the meaning of the Magical Stage," the old woman nodded, "and believe it or not, Magical Stage can also strengthen your friendship."

"Wow, it sounds interesting," Fami smiled, "I can't wait until tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13: Grandmother's Treasure

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Just like with 'ODPHS', this fic is also connected with one of my previous fic titled 'Another Witch and Her Brambles', and the antagonist there came from this fic's timeline (maybe I would mention the moments in that fic later). Chronologically, the moments in this chapter happened more than a year before the antagonist decided to go to the past in 'Another Witch and Her Brambles'.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 – Grandmother's Treasure and the Mysterious Rival**

* * *

"Nonono!"

"Fififi!"

In the next morning, Fami and the others went to Maho-dou as usual, and when all of them arrived there, they commanded their fairies to flew out from the fairies' crystal ball.

Once they flew out, Nono immediately hugged Fifi and greeted her cheerfully while Kiki and Zuzu flew up towards them.

"It seems like Nono miss Fifi so much," said Nozomi. She smiled, "I think I need to stay at your house next weekend, Fami-chan."

"Well, maybe it's because we're cousins, so they have a great bonds," Fami smiled back, "and I'll be happy if you really want to stay at my house next weekend. You know, recently my father keep saying that I'm the most beautiful ones in my house."

"No doubt, Fami-chan. You just live with him and ojiichan there. You're the only one girl," Nozomi pointed out, "Not to mention that they have short hair while your hair is long and pretty."

Fami giggled, then replied, "Thank you, Non-chan."

Meanwhile, Riri the turquoise fairy looked at her owner and said something, then Molly nodded to her and quickly took some breads out from the handbag she brought.

"Mom and I prepared these breads for our meeting today, in case we become hungry and need something to eat," she explained to the others, "We got the bread's recipe from Grandma, so it should be delicious."

"Alright, we'll eat all of those later," Fami decided, "I and Izumi-chan have already took our breakfast before we came here."

"It's okay. We have much time for today," Molly assured, "I just want to put these here so that if later one of us feel hungry and want to eat some, she just need to take the breads here."

"By the way, will we try to cast the Magical Stage today?" asked Izumi curiously, "We didn't have enough time to try it last night."

"Of course you will, everyone," replied Hana who immediately walked to them and added, "Is there something special that you want right now?"

"Actually, I want to help my grandmother find her teammates, so we can work together to open the rainbow gate once we become _majingen_ ," Izumi admitted.

"Hmm, that's a great thing, though, I doubt if all of you would find them easily with your powers now," Hana opined, "I don't want to underestimate you all, but… even I still can't find them with my power, despite the fact that I'm the Queen now."

"Oh, alright," she finally sighed, "I think we could instantly find them right now."

"It's okay. At least you show us your concern," Hana patted Izumi's shoulders, "Your grandmother will appreciate it, and I'm sure that even if you all can't do it right now, all of you will manage to find them someday."

"I hope so."

"Then, is there anything else? Anything for your first Magical Stage," asked Hana, "It's up to you all."

"Hmm, let me see…" Fami thought for a few minutes before she told the others about her idea, "How about go to the past? I really want to see my mother."

"Time traveling will be a difficult things to do for you all now," said Majorika, "Why did you all take your breakfast before you came here? If all of you were still hungry now, we can use the Magical Stage to summon some foods and beverages for us. Even, we can make a party here."

"Then, what should we do now?"

"I know!" shouted Nozomi before she asked her older cousin, "Fami-chan, do you know where obaachan put her precious playing cards? You know, _those cards_ which she shown to us when we were still in the third grade."

"Uh, I see. Those cards from her friend who had the same name with you, right? I recall that she put it somewhere in my house but I don't remember exactly where it is."

"That's it! We can use Magical Stage to find those cards!"

"Alright then, you can use it for that ones," Majorika approved, "Although I actually want to celebrate your passing in your first exam."

"In the other words, you want them to get some late breakfast for you, as you woke up late this morning," Hana pointed out, "Am I right, Majorika?"

"Hey!"

"Calm down, Majorika. Don't be mad at me," Hana giggled, "If you want to get some late breakfast, you can get it by yourself. Let Fami-chan and the others do what they want."

She then asked Nozomi, "By the way, why do you want to find your grandmother's precious playing cards?"

"Well, when she shown those cards to me and Fami-chan, she asked us to take care of those cards once she… can't be able to keep the playing cards by herself," explained the green witch apprentice, "That's why I want to search it using Magical Stage."

"Even so, can you just search it by yourself rather than using the Magical Stage?" asked Hana, didn't understand, "Is searching those cards really difficult for you all?"

"Well, we just remember that obaachan put it onto a high place, so… it may be difficult for us to search it by ourselves."

"Oh, alright. It's up to you, anyway."

Just then, the six witch apprentices transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Izumichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Rizukochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Mollychii!"

"Puritti Witchi Shiroyukichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Nozomichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Famichii!"

After they struck their pose together, they summoned their poron and prepared to cast their spells, and somehow, they instantly found out their own Magical Stage's spell in their mind. All of them then started to chant.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"

"Piriran Pururara Pyantayakani!"

"Pakita Pikoto Shinayakani!"

"Pupuru Pupu Suzuyakani!"

"Paretun Rerokun Sawayakani!"

"Pikisho Pukishiro Hogarakani!"

"Magical Stage! Find the precious playing cards!"

In an instant, they were gone from Maho-dou, then appeared in Fami's house. There, a floating arrow approached them, made them know that it was pointing towards the playing cards. They then followed the floating arrow which flew up into the main bedroom in the house.

"So she put it in her room, huh?" Fami concluded, "Well, if that's the case, actually we don't really need to use Magical Stage to find the cards."

"Even so, is it wrong if we want to test our new power?" Nozomi retorted, then noticed that the floating arrow stopped moving and pointed at a large box on a cupboard in front of them, "Hey, so she put it in that box? I wonder if she put anything else there."

All of them then carefully took the large box, and once they did it, they were instantly back to Maho-dou with the box.

"Hey, I think you all will come with a small pack of cards, but… I see that all of you bring a large box right now. What happened?" asked Hana.

"Well, it seems like… the playing cards is in this box, but… we're also curious with the other items in the box itself," replied Fami, "Moreover, we arrive here right after we take the box, so we don't have time to take the playing cards out from there."

"Oh, alright then."

The six witch apprentices then decided to opened the box.

"Alright, here's the playing cards," said Nozomi while took a pack of playing cards out from the box. At the same time, Fami took an old photo album out from the same box and opened it.

"Ah, these are some pictures of her and her best friends!" stated her, "Minna, look at these photos. There are so many photos of my grandmother with all of your grandmothers!"

"Really? Let me see all of them," said Shiroyuki as she approached Fami and looked at the mentioned photos, "You're right. All of them were always together."

The other four joined with them, and they kept seeing the photos in the album one by one.

"Auntie Hana, we find an old picture of you here," Fami told Hana, "Do you want to see it?"

"Where is it?" asked Hana as she walked to them and noticed an old picture inside the album, "Hey, it's when I was still a baby."

"Ah, so cute," Nozomi commented, "Auntie Hana, you were a cute baby here."

Hana giggled, "Thank you."

They continued to see the photos until they saw the last ones, which shown the younger Fami and Nozomi sat down onto a sofa together.

"Hey, it was when we attended our elementary school's entrance ceremony!" exclaimed Fami, "Originally, we should take the photo at the yard, but… my chest wasn't feeling well."

"I remember it. That's why I put my right hand on your chest and hugged you with my left hand," Nozomi smiled, "Obaachan… put our photos here too."

"Yes. She also put some other photos of us both… in the same album which she put hers…"

"That's because she treasured you both," said Hana while she patted Fami and Nozomi's shoulder, "You're her granddaughters, after all."

"Anyways, is there another things beside the playing cards and the photo album inside the box?" asked Rizuko.

"Nope! I don't see any other things here," replied Molly, "Should we put the playing cards and the album back into the box?"

"Yeah, it's better if we just put these items there," said Fami as she quickly put the mentioned items back into the box and closed it, "I should ask ojiichan's permission to keep this in my room."

"Even so, can I keep the playing cards in my house?" asked Nozomi, "These cards are still looking good."

"Why don't you ask it to ojiichan then?" asked Fami back, "I don't really have right to allow you."

"Alright then, I'll ask him."

 **.O.**

 _Several hours later…_

Nozomi asked Kotake's permission to keep the precious playing cards in her house while Fami asked his permission for the photo album, and he allowed them to keep those items.

"Just don't let anyone snatch those items away from you both or I would be very upset," the old man warned, "Those are your grandmother's treasure anyway."

"Of course, we'll keep these items carefully," replied Nozomi as she opened the box and took out the playing cards, "Well, maybe I'll play these cards so often, though… I promise there won't ever be any missing card."

"Me too. Even though this photo album are already old, I'll put it into my desk drawer," Fami added, "and I'll make sure that no one can snatch it away from me."

"Even though it's a boy named Matsumoto Daichi?" Nozomi teased her, "Are you sure that you won't ever let him see our photo in that album?"

"Non-chan, why do you talk about him again?" Fami protested, then teased back, "Don't say to me that it's you who have a crush on him…"

"What? Me? Have a crush on him? It's impossible," Nozomi denied calmly, "and for your information, my crush is one of Molly-chan's classmate."

"Really? Don't you lie about it?"

"Of course not. I say the truth."

"Hey hey, girls, what happened with you both? Why do you suddenly talk about your own crush?" asked Tsubomi curiously.

After their training at Maho-dou was over for today, Fami, Nozomi and Izumi's family were all gathered at Fami's house. It seemed like they wanted to talk about the photo album which was found earlier.

"Don't worry, okasan. I'm just kidding," Nozomi assured her mother, "Just for some jokes time with cousins."

"Whatever. I just don't want to talk about that Matsumoto anymore," sighed Fami. She didn't realize that her grandfather looked at what she did with smile on his face.

 _'Now I wonder with this Matsumoto whom they talked about. Is he really like me in the past?'_ he thought, _'Well, I just know that he isn't in the soccer club, as I don't know about him. I don't see his name in the soccer club's members list.'_

"Unfortunately, I just came back from France a week after the entrance ceremony was held, so I didn't attend it," Izumi complained while changed the topic to the entrance ceremony which she couldn't attend to. She sighed, "and with that, I also couldn't have some pictures of me before the entrance ceremony like you both, Fami-nee, Nozomi-nee."

"Calm down, Izumi-chan. You can miss the entrance ceremony, but I'm really sure that you won't ever miss your graduation ceremony later. We'll take some pictures then," said Fami to the youngest witch apprentice. She then added, "We also can take some pictures in me and Non-chan's graduation ceremony. It's much sooner than yours."

"I hope so," said Izumi before she asked her father, "Otousan, you won't ever move to another country anymore, right?"

"Calm down, sweetie, we won't ever move to anywhere anymore," her father assured, "We'll be here with your grandparents."

Izumi smiled, "That's good. Thank you, otousan."

All of them then talked about their family until it was nearly 9 PM, when finally both Nozomi's family and Izumi's family went home to their own house.

That night, right before they went to sleep, Kotake asked Fami about her classmate named Matsumoto Daichi, as the old man was so interested with him.

"Ojiichan, why do you ask me about him, of all people?" Fami protested, "He often annoys me."

"Alright, I just want to ask you about his club anyway," Kotake assured, "Which club did he join into? I think he isn't in the soccer club."

"Well, he joined the basketball club since last year," replied the pink haired girl, "He isn't really tall though, I heard that he's a talented player there."

"Hmm, basketball, eh? Sometimes I played it too when I was still in the Elementary School. It sounds nostalgic."

"I heard that you actually had talent in any sports that time, right ojiichan?" asked Fami, tried to shift the subject, "Basketball, swimming, athletics…"

"Well, I don't want to be arrogant, but… I'm still quite good at those too, even now," the old man smiled, "It's just that, I like soccer more than anything else."

"Did you participate in the school's sport festival? In the athletic meeting?" she asked again, "I really want to know about your elementary school's life."

"Do you really want to know about that? I wasn't a smart and popular boy back then, and sometimes, I teased your grandmother too," Kotake sighed, "However, I did participate in the sport festival every year, and I always won in my race."

"Really?"

Kotake nodded, "That's right, and my best victory was in the third grade."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that year was so special for me. As usual, I participated in the relay race… and I became the last runner who brought the victory to the team, but that's not all," he mused, "That time, someone special passed the baton to me, then I felt more powerful. We worked together, and we did it. That's why my victory in that time was my best victory."

"Wait, someone special?" Fami tilted her head, but then immediately shouted, "I know! She was obaachan, right?"

"Yes, it was her," replied Kotake as he smiled brightly, "She couldn't do it well in our training, but I trusted her that she would do her best in the race, and I was right."

They smiled at each other before Kotake called his granddaughter, "By the way, Fami…"

"Hmm? What happened, ojiichan?"

"Now that you're fully recovered, do you want to participate in the upcoming sport festival?" asked the old man, "This will be your first participation if you want to."

"It sounds interesting! I want to participate. I always want to," replied Fami, "I want to prove to all of my classmates that I'm not weak anymore now, because in the last four years, some of them always underestimated me."

"I see. You should show them your true power, but don't forget to be nice with them," Kotake advised, "They might be mean to you, but you should still be nice with anyone around you, okay?"

"Sure, ojiichan. You don't need to worry about that," Fami assured, "Anything becomes better recently at school."

"I'm glad to hear that," he kissed his granddaughter's forehead before left her room, "Well then, have a good sleep. We'll go to school together tomorrow."

"Eh? Don't you want to attend the soccer club's morning practice? If you want to attend it, you should go there earlier than me."

"Let's just say that I want to spend some time with you."

"Alright then, thank you, ojiichan."

With that, both of them slept in their own room, but five hours later, Fami woke up. Her face was full of sweat and she was trying to catch her breath, as if she just recently had a marathon.

"What is that? How can I have this nightmare tonight?" she whispered to herself, "Those Black Roses… and an evil witch…"

 _'By the way, why does that evil witch seem so familiar? It's as if I've ever met her before, but… When did I meet her?'_

She immediately shook of her head and tried to sleep again, decided, "I think I should tell everyone about my nightmare tomorrow."

 **.O.**

 _Meanwhile, on the rooftop at a building…_

An unknown witch stood up there and said to herself, "So, it's those girls who would try to open the Rainbow Gate… Well, but I don't think that they'll successfully open the gate, because I, Majoroseline, will always try to prevent the Queen's plan."

She laughed cunningly before jumped into a portal and disappeared into a thin air.


	14. Chapter 14: Majoroseline Appears!

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 – Majoroseline Appears! The Black Rose Witch**

* * *

 _On the next day…_

Kotake, Murasaki and Fami were taking their breakfast together when suddenly, Shiroyuki called and told Fami by phone that she and the others wanted to go to school with the pink haired leader.

"Eh? But I have promise with my grandfather that I'll go to school with him," replied Fami, "Is it okay for you all to go to school with me and my grandfather?"

"Of course, we don't mind. Is it better if you and your grandfather can go to school with us? Especially, with Nozomi-chan," said Shiroyuki in a brighter voice, "I think your grandfather won't ever mind with it, as Nozomi-chan is his granddaughter too."

"Oh, alright. I also don't think that it's a bad idea," Fami then remembered about her nightmare last night and added, "By the way, can we have a meeting at the school's rooftop this morning? I want to talk about something important."

"I think we still have enough time for it," replied Shiroyuki, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's better if I explain it in our meeting. I just want to talk about it with all of you."

"Okay, I understand."

Both of the girls then ended their conversation, and when Kotake asked Fami about it, the pink haired girl told him about Shiroyuki and the other's idea to go to school together.

"Oh, I don't think it's a bad idea either," he smiled, "Seems like, you five start to become like your grandmothers."

"Eh? Does it mean that obaachan often went to school with her best friends when she was in Elementary School?"

Kotake nodded, "Mostly on the days when she didn't wake up late in the morning, but yeah, I remember met them walked to school together several times."

"I see," Fami giggled, "Ojiichan, you're really obaachan's soulmate."

"Alright then, finish your breakfast before Nozomi and the others arrive here. However, our house is the nearest from the school, so they must be picking us up here before we go there, right?"

"Okay!" Fami blinked, then finished her breakfast.

A few minutes later, right when the pink haired girl and her grandfather prepared themselves after her father left for work, they could hear Rizuko called, "Fami-nee, let's we go to school!"

"Okay, we'll walk out," replied Fami, "Just wait for a moment, please? I and ojiichan are still preparing ourselves."

"We'll be waiting for you until you come out with ojiichan," stated Nozomi, "Just don't be too late or else we couldn't arrive at school on time."

"We understand, Nozomi," Kotake replied what his younger granddaughter said. He then walked out from his house with Fami-chan and met the other new witch apprentices there, and they wasted no time to go to school.

As they arrived at Misora Elementary School, Kotake walked to the soccer field to see the soccer club's morning practice, and Fami used this chance to drag Nozomi and the others to the school's rooftop. There, she told them about her nightmare last night.

"Eh? So you dreamed that you were in the Black Rose garden and then… you saw an evil witch there…" Nozomi concluded, "Does it mean that we'll have an enemy who wants to prevent us from opening the Rainbow Gate?"

"Maybe. I just saw her smirking evilly and thrusting her hands towards me, then suddenly, I got a great heart attack," explained Fami, "It was even greater than the last heart attack I got, when… you know…"

"Don't worry. I get it, Fami-chan," cut the brunette, "So, what should we do now? Should we ask Auntie Hana and Majorika about it?"

"Of course! I'm so sure that we can get information about that evil witch from those two," Molly flicked her fingers, "Auntie Hana is the present Queen of the Witch World, so she certainly knows about any witches from the Witch World."

"Well, not to mention that Majorika was already old when she became our grandmothers' tutor…" added Shiroyuki, "There must be so many witches that she already met in her whole life."

"Alright, so it's decided then," Nozomi finally said, "We'll ask them about the evil witch at Maho-dou."

"Actually, I just wonder… why it feels like I've ever seen that evil witch before…" Fami admitted, "It's as if… I already know about her since long time ago but I can't remember it."

"If that's the case, maybe it means that our grandmothers have ever fought that witch," Izumi guessed, "Fami-nee, you know what I mean, right?"

"I know it, and I also think that it's possible," replied Fami. She sighed, "If only obaachan could come into my dream and tell me more about that evil witch…"

"Let's just hope that she'll explain it to you in your dream someday," Nozomi patted her older cousin's shoulders, "If that is really an important thing, I'm sure that she definitely will let you know about it in any ways."

"I hope so, Non-chan. For now, we just can hope that Auntie Hana can give us some information about that evil witch I saw in my dream last night."

Just then, the bell was rang. All of them then walked into their own class.

 **.O.**

"An evil witch at a Black Rose garden?"

"Yeah. That's right, Auntie Hana," Fami nodded as she finished her explanation about her nightmare last night. She asked, "Do you know about that witch? Have you ever fought with any evil witch before?"

"Hmm… An evil witch, huh? Let me see…" Hana tried to remember, "When the previous Queen was ill several years ago, Poppu tried to gather some magical herbs with her own team…"

"Ah, obaachan have ever told me about it," cut Izumi, "There was an evil witch who always tried to prevent them got those herbs."

"You're right, Izumi-chan, but rather than evil, I think it's better to call her the ghost of witch," Hana sighed, "and it's impossible for her to get revenge on us. She was already died, as your grandmother could prevent her soul to come alive. She won't ever come alive anymore."

"Even so, Majowarui wasn't the only one witch whom we've ever fought with…" Majorika reminded, "Hana, I recalled that an evil witch have ever cursed you…"

"Majotourbillon?"

"No, it's not her," Majorika shook of her head, "Don't you remember the time when you found those trees here? You know…"

"Ah, the Royal Seeds tree, right?" Hana flicked her fingers as she remembered, "Then an evil witch came into my room and cursed me."

"Royal Seeds tree?" Fami tilted her head, "I don't know why, but it sounds so familiar…"

"Maybe it's because it was your grandmother who planted it, Fami-chan," Hana giggled, "It was the magic seeds she planted when the previous Queen asked her to raise me."

"Really?"

Hana nodded, "It was her tree."

"However, just a few hours after that, an evil witch suddenly came and cursed you, Hana," added Majorika, "and if I'm not wrong, her name is Majoroseline."

"Yup, that's her name," said Hana before she realized something, "I think the evil witch in your nightmare is her, Fami-chan."

"Eh?!" the pink haired girl was surprised, "Auntie Hana, why are you so sure about that?"

"Well, you said that in your nightmare, you and that evil witch were at a Black Rose garden, and… speaking about that, I just recall that the power she used to curse me came from a Black Rose," Hana explained, "Maybe it's just a coincidence, but… how if the evil witch in your nightmare is really her?"

Suddenly, they could hear some evil laughs, and another witch came out of nowhere to Maho-dou.

"It seems like, my future self will find a way to attack your past self someday, Jou-sama," teased the witch, "but for now, my goal is to prevent all of your witch apprentices become _majingen_ and open the Rainbow Gate."

She then smirked before added, "At least, I don't need to introduce myself to you all anymore, because all of you already know my name."

"We won't ever give up from you!" Molly retorted, "Also, why don't you want to reconnect the Witch World and the Human World? Why do you still go against Auntie Hana's plan?"

"Should I answer your question, little girl?" Majoroseline asked back, "For now, you all just need to know that I'll do anything to get what I want."

"Then, we also won't ever give up in our mission," finally, the pink haired leader said, "We'll prove to you that it's better for the Witch World to rebuild their relationship with the Human World."

"You can say something like that for now, but I'll make sure that you all will give up from me someday," replied Majoroseline before she left and disappeared in a thin air, "Now you just need to wait for my first attack soon."

"We'll be waiting," said Nozomi, "and we'll win from you."

 **.O.**

 _At night…_

When Fami was sleeping in her bedroom, she got a dream again, but this time, it wasn't a nightmare.

In her dream, she stood up in front of Maho-dou, but the building seemed different.

 _'Is this place… Maho-dou? But why does it seem so different?'_ Fami turned her attention to the signboard in front of her and read it, "Oshare Zakka Maho-dou?"

She then wasted no time to open the door and walk into the shop while she said, "Excuse me. Can I meet someone here?"

"Finally you come, Fami-chan," unexpectedly, someone greeted her with a warm, nostalgic smile, "So I can explain about that evil witch to you."

"Obaachan!" Fami immediately hugged the young woman in front of her, who was none other than her grandmother in her younger look which Fami had ever seen before her grandmother gave her heart to the pink haired girl, "I know you can help me. I know you'll explain about Majoroseline to me."

"Actually, someone else from the future is the one who tell me about her several years ago, when I was in the sixth grade," Doremi admitted, "Right when Maho-dou was still like this."

"Eh? So… we're in the past Maho-dou right now…"

"Exactly, we're in your dream, Fami-chan," Doremi giggled, "It's just that, as we'll talk about Majoroseline, I think it's better if we talk about her here."

"Well then, obaachan, let me know more about her," demanded Fami, "What curse did she cast to Auntie Hana in that time?"

"Well, Majoroseline cursed Hana-chan so that she fell into deep sadness, and she also fell asleep in that time," the redhead started to explain, "Then things became so complicated, and I almost gave up from her, but then… a friend from the future made me realize that I shouldn't give up that easily."

"Then?"

"All of us tried to break the curse and defeat Majoroseline together, and with our combination powers, we did it."

"Wow, great! I know you're that amazing, obaachan," praised Fami, who then wondered, "Can I and the others win from her too?"

"Of course you can, because my friend from the future whom I mentioned before is in your team," Doremi smiled, "Everything will be alright."

 _'A friend from the future?'_ asked Fami in her heart, but just when she wanted to ask her grandmother about it, a bright light forced her to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15: Rising of the Fallen Stars

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **The Future Story 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 – The Rising of the Fallen Stars**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a room at the Witch Castle…_

Queen Hana dreamed about the moment when Doremi saved her from Majoroseline's curse long time ago. She opened her eyes and called the redhead and a small, white elephant who stood up beside her.

"Doremi… Pao-chan…"

She sat down on her bed just as the white elephant jumped onto her while replied cheerfully, "Hana-tan, yokatta Pao!"

 _'I remember this. It was right before we met Majoroseline at the park and had a small battle with her there,'_ she thought while hugged Pao-chan tightly into her arms, _'but why am I here now? Is this just a dream? Is there something that I still don't really know from this incident, so that I should be here now?'_

She kept thinking about those questions in her mind and didn't really pay her attention for what happened next, until someone coughed and said, "Well, I don't want to interrupt you all, but… should we go searching Majoroseline right now?"

 _'Fami-chan?'_ Hana recognized the voice, _'but how can?'_

She didn't waste her time to look at the one who just spoke recently, then realized that her guess was right. She was Fami.

 _'No doubt. It's really her,'_ the young Queen looked at the pink haired girl, scanned her from head to toe, _'but why does her apprentice costume seem so different? This costume isn't the one which she wear in my timeline… Does it mean that she and the others will have another mission after they successfully opened the Rainbow Gate?'_

Just then, she woke up from her sleep.

"Wow, what a dream…" said the Queen to herself, "I wonder what will happen next…"

Suddenly, when Hana just wanted to sleep again, a black star-shaped shuriken was thrown by a mysterious witch into the Queen's bedroom. Fortunately, she could dodge the small weapon, which now was stuck in the wall beside her.

"A shuriken?!" asked her in disbelief as she looked at the mentioned weapon, but when she noticed the shape and the color of the small stuff, she added, "Don't say that… Majoroseline already met those four and corrupted them…"

 _'Anyway, I should tell Poppu about this,'_ Hana mentally concluded, _'and we should know about the truth faster, before it's too late for us to realize it.'_

 **.O.**

 _In the next morning…_

"Eh?! So obaachan came into your dream last night and said all of those things?!" said Nozomi incredulously after Fami told her about the mentioned dream in their meeting with their fellow witch apprentices at the school rooftop, "but why didn't she come into my dream as well? I also miss her so much."

"Well, I… don't know about that," Fami shrugged, "Maybe she knows that I'll share about my dream to you all today, so even though she didn't come into your dream, all of you still can find out about the things that we talked about in my dream."

"Alright then, I understand. You're our leader, after all," Nozomi sighed, "I just hope that she won't ever forget me."

"What are you saying, Non-chan? I don't think that obaachan doesn't care about you," Fami giggled, "She was the one who named you after all, and I think your name have a deep meaning for her."

"I know what you mean," Nozomi finally smiled, "I just want her to come into my dream someday."

"By the way, Fami-nee, I don't know if this is related with your dream, but… I have a nightmare last night," said Izumi, shifted the subject, "I dreamed that all of us were in a large field. All of you were standing on my right, and… on my left… there were four mysterious girls."

"Four?" Shiroyuki noticed something, "If that's the case, they're probably the successors of your grandmother's team whom we should looking for to help us open the Rainbow Gate someday."

"Probably, but personally, I'm not really sure that they really will help us later," replied Izumi worriedly, "In my dream, they stood up face to face with you all, and then… they started to attack you all."

"So that's your nightmare, huh?" said the pink haired leader, "If they were attacking us in your nightmare, does it mean that they'll be our rival? Along with Majoroseline… Wait, don't say that Majoroseline already found them four and commanded them to fight against us…"

"She influenced them!" exclaimed Molly as she flicked her fingers, "She persuaded them so they wouldn't ever help us to open the Rainbow Gate!"

"I see. That might be true, even though I don't want it happen for real," Fami thought for a few minutes before she added, "However, we should prepare ourselves if someday, we really met them and suddenly they attacked us."

"Izumi-chan, can you explain further about those four girls to us?" asked Nozomi, "Who knows if later they really come to Misora and confront us here."

"Hmm… I couldn't see their faces clearly because all of them wore black robes though, it seems like they're a bit older than me," replied the first grader, "They also wore dark colored clothes beneath their robes."

"Are they older than me too?" asked Rizuko curiously.

"Nope. I even noticed that you're much taller than them in my nightmare, Rizu-nee," Izumi shook of her head, "Well, maybe if they really come here and transferred into our school, they'll be in the second grade."

"Second grade, huh?" Nozomi mused, "If your nightmare really became true, then it means that Majoroseline is so crazy. Why should four fifth graders, a fourth grader and a first grader like us fight against four second graders like that? I just can't believe that."

"I think it's better to say that we should help them to realize who's the right ones between Majoroseline and all of us," retorted Fami, "However, we need their help to open the Rainbow Gate."

Right after Fami shared her conclusion, the bell rang, called them to walk into their own classes.

In class 5-2, Fami, Nozomi and Shiroyuki walked to their own seat and sat down there. Just then, Fami noticed that their homeroom teacher hadn't arrived yet. She thought that maybe her cousin knew about their teacher's absence, but when she was going to ask the brunette, Nozomi stood up from her seat and said to the pink haired girl before she walked to the front of the class, "Ah, I just remember. Tsubaki-sensei told okasan yesterday that she'll come late to school today. I should tell the others that we should have self-studying session before she arrives."

"Oh, okay."

The cheerful class president then informed all of her classmates about their teacher's delay. Meanwhile, a boy walked to Fami's seat and said to the pink haired girl, "Alright then, I think I want to talk about something with you now."

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" replied Fami, annoyed, "Do you want to start a fight with me?"

"Well, I just want to ask about you. Why do you always suspect me as if I always tease you anytime I talk with you?"

"Because that's the fact, Matsumoto. You always said that I was so weak because of my illness," Fami glared at him, "Then, what will you do now?"

"Err… I just want to apologize that… when you were ill, I just insulted you and didn't give any help," Daichi sighed, "You know, I never think that your illness was really that serious, so… I thought that maybe a little bit of criticism will make you stronger."

"What do you say? A little bit? Have you ever imagine about what I feel anytime you insult me like that?" asked Fami emotionally, "and now, you simply apologize to me?"

"Alright, now what happen? Do you both use this chance to talk about dating or something like that?" cut Nozomi as she walked to them.

"Non-chan…"

"Uh, Kounna, I just… want to apologize to Fami, but… it seems like, she can't forgive me," explained Daichi who then bowed his head and sighed, "Well, that's reasonable though, maybe what I did to her is just too much…"

"I don't think so," unexpectedly, Nozomi shook of her head, "You just didn't know how serious Fami's illness was, so… you just spoke out your thoughts and nothing more."

"Wait a minute. Non-chan, do you want to defend him?" asked Fami didn't understand, "Actually, who's your cousin here?"

"Okay, I know that Matsumoto-kun had already teased you several times, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't forgive him. He apologized to you, after all," replied the brunette, "Don't you remember that obaachan always said to us that we should forgive anyone who seriously apologizes to us?"

 _'Ah, Non-chan's right. Now I remember that obaachan had ever said it, but how can I forget it before?'_ Fami thought, then finally sighed, "Alright then, Matsumoto, do you seriously want to apologize? Can you promise to me that you won't ever insult me anymore?"

"Oh, yeah… I'll try," the black haired boy nodded, "So, Fami, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, if you really want to stop teasing me here," the pink haired girl finally smiled, "I forgive you, Matsumoto."

"Thank you, Fami. I promise, I'll be a good friend for you," Daichi smiled back, "I really want to be your friend, not your enemy."

"By the way, Matsumoto-kun, why do you suddenly apologize to my cousin, after these five years?" asked Nozomi, "Do you really feel that guilty with her?"

"Well, I see that Fami isn't that weak anymore now. She can prove that she's strong enough to fight against her illness, so… I'm happy to see it."

"Really?" Fami's cheeks blushed. The black haired boy nodded.

"Previously, I just thought that a heart defect wasn't a big deal, but… when I heard that your grandmother even should donate her heart to you just to make sure that you're alive, I… I just feel so sorry."

"It's okay. I already forgive you anyway," Fami weakened her smile, "Coincidentally, she just fell ill when I need a new heart to recover."

Since the beginning, all of the new witch apprentices just told their classmates that Fami got her new heart from her grandmother through donor surgery, because they didn't want to make their classmates shocked.

"Anyways, I think we shouldn't talk about it anymore now," said Nozomi, tried to shift the subject, "It's better if we talk about something fun… Uh, by the way, Matsumoto-kun, how about your activity in the basketball club? I heard that you're preparing for the next tournament right now. Is it true?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm so busy practicing recently…" Daichi sighed, "How about you both?"

They then talked about their club activities until their homeroom teacher arrived.

 **.O.**

 _At Himawari's house…_

As Pop was still staying at her daughter's house, Hana went there and talk about the sudden attack at her castle last night. The young Queen also shown the black star-shaped shuriken to the old woman.

"Eh?! So you think that Majoroseline met their successors and influenced them to thwart your plan to reopen the connection between witches and humans?" asked Pop.

"Well, I just think about it since I saw this shuriken in my room," replied Hana, "but actually, I don't want it happen for real. I just don't want to see that Fami-chan and the others should fight with any other people just because of Majoroseline."

"Actually, Izumi-chan told me this morning that she dreamed about the similar thing," confessed Pop, "Now I wonder if that really happen…"

"Let's just hope that it won't ever happen, although it's possibly happen now," Hana sighed, "I'm just recently became a Queen but I should face too much problems…"

"Don't give up, Hana-chan. I know that you can face all of these problems," assured Pop, "Now we just need to worry about Izumi-chan, Fami-chan and the others. If Majoroseline really have them on her side, it also means that… there will be a battle between them."

"That'll be a good thing, right?"

Suddenly, Majoroseline walked into the house and interrupted their meeting. She smirked, "We can see who's the best between them from that battle, right kids?"

Both Hana and Pop then noticed that Majoroseline didn't come there alone. There were four young girls stood up behind her. Pop recognized that all of the girls' performance really reminded her with her old friends, the Star.

 _'Anita-chan, Ran-chan, Machi-chan, Dira-chan… Should my granddaughters and her team fight against all of your granddaughters?'_ Pop thought, _'I just want them to be friends.'_

"I hope you like that shuriken, Queen Hana," said one of them, a short blond girl, "I'm Zee, the one who threw it into your room."

"Zee…"

"Yup, that's my name, old woman," she smirked, "Granny Ran had ever told me about you, and she said that you were her best friend. Even so, I hate you, because you never visit her until her death."

 _'Ran-chan?!'_ Pop's eyes widened. She said, "B-but nobody told me about it. I never know that she's already…"

"Really? Even though Zee-chan's family sent you a mail to invite you to Grandma Ran's funeral?" said a marine blue haired girl, "Or should I say, to our grandmothers' funeral?"

"What?!"

"That's just too much, old woman," she added while shook of her head, "I just don't have idea why Granny Dira and her best friends assumed you as part of them. You just don't care about them anyway."

"I care about them!" Pop argued, "It's just that… It's been a long time since the last time I could contact them. I don't know why, but I just… couldn't contact them. I called them, but they never answered it. I sent some letters to them, but I didn't receive any reply. I tried to contact them in social media, but I…"

"You can say anything you want, but the fact is you're the one who broke up with them," said the another ones, the brunette, "and that's why we hate you. Zee-chan, Ranna-chan, Tiffany-chan and I… all of us hate you so much."

"But…"

"Michi-chan, I think it's better for us to go now," said the last one, a green haired girl, "This old woman is completely unaware of her own fault."

"You're right, Tiffany-chan."

"Stop it, you four!" Hana finally shouted, "I know that Poppu never do all of those things!"

"Oh yeah? Don't you defend her just because she's one of your mother, Queen Hana?" retorted the marine blue haired girl, Ranna, "Well, it's useless for us to come here now. Our main rivals aren't here anyway."

"Don't worry, kids. I bring you four along here now just to introduce you all to them," said Majoroseline, "and I promise that you all can meet your main rivals tomorrow."

Before anyone could say anything else, Majoroseline and the four girls left the house.


End file.
